Mi Diario El de Aome por supuesto
by LinaZaes
Summary: Esta es una historia que estoy segura les va a encantar, se basa en un diario... de una chica de 17 años en este caso mi chica favorita, la bella Aome, en este diario reune sus lagrimas, sus encuentros, los chicos sus amores, y todas las cosas que le podr
1. Introducción

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Octubre 6

Este día estuvo extraño. Debo decir que me sorprendió bastante su actitud. Esta vez fue más lindo, algo callado, pero esa parte de él me encanto.

Había estado con Sango y Ayame en la tarde, teníamos mucho de qué hablar. La única diferencia era que nos acompañaban dos personas más.  
Me refiero a Inuyasha y Miroku. –Él es un recién llegado, lleva creo que unas semanas viviendo en la misma calle, comenzó a llevarse con los "idiotas"- No tardo en conocerme y a mis amigas, bueno a Ayame. Ya que mi nuevo querido amigo era vecino de Sango. Así que prácticamente ella fue quien nos presentó.

Lo extraño fue que hubo un tiempo en que todos nos llevábamos. Muy bien por cierto. Salíamos a jugar, pero eso era cuando teníamos doce años.  
Cuando entramos a Secundaria, nos distanciamos. Nos ignorábamos o simplemente ni nos veíamos.  
Fue un cambio feo, pero ni modo. Cada quien se fue por su lado y todos respetamos eso.

Hace unas semanas. Mi mama, mi hermano y yo. Acabábamos de regresar de la deportiva, íbamos a entrar a la cochera cuando paso Inuyasha.  
-¡Buenas noches! –Fue lo que él dijo. Yo sonreí de oreja a oreja. Tenía micho tiempo que no lo veía. Había cambiado en apariencia, pero estaba segura que seguía siendo igual o más enfadoso que siempre.

Estaba completamente equivocada. ¿Ese que hablaba conmigo no podía ser él, o si? Su cambio era notorio. Solo que aun conseguía que me sonrojara cada vez que me veía o me hacía reír. Lo había extrañado mucho. Quería saber que había hecho en todo este tiempo que no supe de él.  
Al parecer leyó mi mente. Pues comenzó a decirme todo lo que había hecho, como le iba en la escuela. Y una que otra novia por ahí.

No sé por qué me sentí enojada al oírlo hablar de las novias que había tenido. No tenía por qué enojarme. Después de todo él era mi amigo, el chico, enojón, el más gracioso de todos, tierno, lindo que yo tanto quería. Y aunque a veces hacía que me molestara, esta vez hizo que me sintiera muy feliz. No sabía que era, y tampoco podía explicarlo. Lo único que sabía era que me gustaba sentir esto.  
Hablamos por horas, hace mucho que no lo hacíamos. Después él dijo que ya era tarde y que se tenía que ir.  
Me dijo que nos veríamos mañana y se marchó. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír, me sentía muy extraña. Como si algo "revoloteara" en mi estómago. Y no era una indigestión. Tampoco había comido nada en mal estado. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué sentí eso cuando estaba con él?

Como había dicho. Al día siguiente volvió. A la misma hora por cierto.  
Hablamos de los viejos tiempos. De cómo me enfadaba cuando me llamaba "niña". Y como me reía de él cuándo decía "carrito".  
También hablo de cierto estúpido que no paraba de insinuárseme. Y como después de un tiempo se unió Takemaru también a la "cruzada".  
Algo extraño que note en él fue que cuando le dije que lo bueno fue que él no les siguió el rollo. Se quedó callado. Como si le hubiera dado a un punto especial. Ya que al llegar a esa conclusión el cambio el tema y dijo puras tonterías.

Pase por alto esa evasiva. Pero quede un poco confundida. Era como si él también hubiera querido hacer lo mismo. No… El no haría eso. ¿Él era mi amigo verdad?  
Y si no lo era, es decir, si quería ser algo más, ¿Por qué jamás lo demostró?

Fueron semanas en los que se reunía conmigo y mis amigas, y conforme más nos llevábamos, más intenso era lo que sentía. No sabía porque ahora me alteraba tanto. Recuerdo que aun siendo niña me sentía así al estar con él. Pero nunca le dije porque pensé que era normal querer tanto a un amigo.

A demás, Sango me decía lo tonta que era al no darme cuenta, y yo no entendía al principio. ¿Darme cuenta de qué? Eso me confundía. Cada vez que me veía hablando con él me decía lo mismo. Y lo más extraño era que él se quedaba callado. Entonces, ¿El sabia a lo que se refería?  
Estaba enojada. Me decían cosas que yo no entendía. Y estaba más que claro que me ocultaban algo.  
La pregunta era… ¿Qué?

Una tarde me enoje con el por qué paso frente a mi e hizo como si no estuviera. Y cuando regreso no le hable. Él se lo debió tomar muy enserio pues saludo a todos menos a mí.  
¿Acaso era el quien se molestó?

Al parecer sí. Pues comenzó a hablar como si nada y me ignoro por completo.

Después de todo, al momento en que se acercó yo le dije que no me hablara, tal y como lo había hecho hace unos minutos.

Pero mira nada más que obediente.

No me hablo para nada. Bueno, en parte yo no lo dejaba, quiso disculparse pero yo no lo escuchaba, no entendía por qué me comportaba así. Después de todo no era tan importante.

El caso es que yo no paraba de hablar. No dejaba de decirle cosas. Pues se notaba que en verdad estaba molesta.  
Mis amigos se reían, pero no decían nada al respecto. No sé por qué me dio la impresión de que ellos también sabían lo que Sango me ocultaba. O de plano ya me estaba volviendo paranoica. O-O

Después dijo algo que me dejo impresionada, y muy pero muy apenada y… ¿Feliz?

Como yo seguía "insultándolo" –Literalmente, no lo hacía-. El cansado – Me imagino- me grito algo, creí haber escuchado mal, pero no fue así.  
-¡Te voy a callar con un beso! –Fue lo que –Estoy segura- él dijo. Y aunque al preguntarle no quiso responder. Yo sabía que había dicho eso.

La pregunta era. ¿Lo había dicho en broma? ¿O será que estaba hablando en serio? Ha… no lo sé.

Y dure un buen rato sin saberlo. Hasta que un día Sango me dijo su gran misterio. Y lo que dijo no podía creerlo.  
-Le gustas… -Me dijo mi amiga.- Esta loco por ti. ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

Respuesta: por supuesto que no. Eso no podría ser cierto, yo no le gusto a él. Mi amiga estaba en un gran error, no podía existir otra explicación.

A demás. ¿Cómo puedo yo gustarle? Creo que se equivocó de persona, la que siente algo por el soy yo.  
-Uy si, lo demuestra mucho…- Dije yo con sarcasmo. –Siempre nos peleamos, discutimos por todo. Es tu amigo y mío. ¿Y tú dices que le gusto? Creo que la que necesita lentes eres tú…

Ella me miro callada, al parecer había dado en el clavo.

Era imposible.

¿Cómo podía el fijarse en una niña tonta ingenua que usa unos horrendos lentes que cubren la mayor parte de su cara?

En todos los años que lo conozco él ha visto ese rostro. Y yo los odio. Los uso porque sin ellos no veo nada. Odio como luzco con ellos, y odio tener que depender de ellos.

Por eso no creí nada. Aunque en este momento ya no los use. –Ya que ahora traigo de contacto- No soy bonita, no tengo nada que a él podría gustarle.  
-Eso era… - me dije a mi misma. Deseche por completo las palabras de  
Sango y actué como si nada hubiera pasado.

Más tarde paso él. Llego conmigo y nos pusimos a charlar. Esa sensación seguía en mi estómago cada vez que me veía a los ojos. Comenzó a darme miedo. No sé por qué. Pero en verdad, estaba aterrada.  
Se sentó junto a mí, lo tenía muy cerca, y los nervios crecieron más. No tenía por qué sentirme así. No era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca. Eso me hizo recordar que siempre hacia eso. Siempre se sentaba junto a mí.

Y a mí no me molestaba. Era como si su presencia fuera agradable. Sabía que siempre estaría ahí, a mi lado.  
Estaba muy callado, después comenzó a jugar con mis manos, más bien se burlaba, ya que eran muy pequeñas. Pero no las soltaba. Yo me sentí muy, pero muy avergonzada. Feliz –Eso estaba más que claro- ya que tenía una sonrisa boba adornándome el rostro.

Y en un segundo el tomo mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya.

Yo creí que estaba jugando o algo por el estilo.  
Pero… no.

Era una sensación extraña. Muy buena debo decir. Era como estar en las nubes.  
Cerré mi mano tomando la de el. Me miro a los ojos sorprendido. Pero no dijo nada. De hecho yo tampoco. No sabía que decir. Ni siquiera entendía por qué había hecho eso. Y más aún, porque él había hecho lo que hizo, y seguía haciendo.

Era uno de esos momentos en los que no es necesario hablar. Solo con una pequeña acción. Por más mínima que sea, era como haber dicho mucho.

Y así me sentía yo. Él estaba tranquilo. Tenía la vista fija en la calle. Yo lo veía a él. Su rostro, sus ojos, como evitaba a toda costa voltear a verme.

Se veía muy gracioso, tuve que aguantar las ganas que tenia de reírme.

Y así como vino la risa, se esfumo al ver hacía la calle y notar como iban pasando su mama y su hermana…  
Mis ojos se abrieron del susto enorme que me provoco la presencia de ambas. Ellas nos veían con una sonrisa en los labios. No dijeron nada, pasaron como si nada, y yo no dejaba de sentir vergüenza.  
A el debió darle igual. Ya que volteo a verme cuando ellas se habían ido. Yo lo vi también con una sonrisa, y de repente comenzó a reír.

Yo lo imite, en verdad había sido gracioso. La mirada burlona y picara de ellas nos dejaba apenados. Pero no dejaba de ser emocionante.

Era como si lo estuviéramos ocultando. Como si ninguno de los dos quisiera hablarlo.  
Seria por miedo –Al menos por mi parte- no sabía aun que era lo que el sentía. Podría demostrar una cosa, pero otras veces era todo lo contrario.  
Y eso me confundía. Cada "señal" que él me daba yo no las tomaba en serio.

Tal vez por eso mi amiga se molestaba. O quizás era por que no creía en sus mentiras.

No lo sé…

Solo queda esperar y ver qué pasa. Esperar a que las cosas sigan su curso. Esperar a que él se dé cuenta de lo que siento, y esperar porque todo no sea una cruel y sucia broma.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Esta es una historia que estoy segura les va a encantar, se basa en un diario**_

_**Esta es una historia que estoy segura les va a encantar, se basa en un diario... de una chica de 17 años en este caso mi chica favorita, la bella Aome, en este diario reune sus lagrimas, sus encuentros, los chicos sus amores, y todas las cosas que le podrian pasar a una chica como ella...**_

_**Espero que les guste...**_

_**  
Miércoles 1 de noviembre**_

Hoy, fue un día maravilloso… me paso la cosa mas extraña pero dulce que me pudo haber pasado…

Tan solo recordarlo hace que una sonrisa aparezca sobre mis labios y un leve sonrojo se ponga en mis mejillas

Todo comenzó en la mañana, era el día de muertos y teníamos que ir al cementerio a rezar por mi familia, solo que no fuimos por que mi mama estaba en una fiesta…

A veces me pregunto…

¿Qué habría pasado, si mi mama no hubiera ido a la fiesta?

¿Qué me hubiera pasado si no hubiera salido ese día con mis amigas?

Lo mas seguro sea que nada de lo bueno y lo malo que ocurrió en el mes, no habría pasado…

Era de noche cuando llego Sango a mi casa para salir, después fuimos por Ayame para que nos acompañara, nos la pasamos muy bien, platicando, contándonos chismes y riendo de las tonterías que hicimos la semana anterior…

Paso un rato, hasta que llego Miroku, que en ese tiempo era novio de Sango, honestamente, nunca lo hubiera creído…

Miroku, acababa de mudarse frente a la casa de Sango hace unos meses, en cuanto la conoció, se hicieron amigos, la verdad se llevaban muy bien, tan bien , que, Miroku unos meses después le llego, y mi querida amiga le dijo que si… Total, eran novios, y se podía decir que se querían mucho, a excepción de unos cuantos detallitos que la loca de mi amiga tomaba como defectos…

En fin… Volviendo a ese día…

Desde el momento en que Miroku llego, mi amiga no pelaba a nadie…

"ya llego tu anestesia"- le dije yo, y es que era cierto, en los meses que estuvieron juntos, cada vez que el llegaba, era como si Sango se perdiera en un mundo de cursilerías, y claro, no pelaba a sus amigas…

Pero alguien más llego esa noche… Alguien que estoy segura, nunca voy a olvidar…

Hablo de Inuyasha, o Inu como casi todos le dicen.

A el lo conozco desde hace 8 años… Cuando llegamos aquí a Japon y nos mudamos de casa, en todo ese tiempo conocí a mis nuevos vecinos, entre ellos una persona arrogante, odiosa, grosera, y por de mas, idiota, ¿Su nombre? Naraku.

El era, ¿Cómo decirlo? Un idiota hecho y derecho, me caía tan mal, y aunque yo trate de llevarme bien con todos, con ese intento de hombre, por más que me esforcé, no pude…

Regresando al tema, en todo estos años, yo me llevaba bien con mi "Inuyasha", no éramos los mejores amigos pero nos llevábamos muy bien, a veces discutiendo por tonterías y todo verdad? Era divertido.

Pero siempre podía contar con el para lo que fuera…

No se en que momento cambio todo, o si fue por un juego, si fue cierto o no, ¿La verdad?, ¿Ahora?, no quiero saberlo…

Cuando éramos pequeños, siempre salíamos a jugar futbase, o a los hoyitos, todo el tiempo salían, todos eran: Sango, su hermano el amargado Kohaku, el idiota de Naraku, sus hermanos kagura y goshinki, el mas pequeño, el cual yo quería mucho, por que era muy tierno, los gemelos o cuates como les decimos, Akago y Hakudoshi, también esta mi amiga Ayumi, que desde siempre nos llevábamos muy bien, oh si, también esta kouga, que honestamente el solo recordarlo me da risa y pena al mismo tiempo…

Todo empezó el día en que los cuates cumplían años…

Esa vez Sango y yo ayudamos a Megumi la mama de los cuates a repartir el pastel, estábamos todos ese día, y cuando terminamos de repartirlo fuimos con los demás, solo que, los chicos estaban extraños, se podía ver que algo tramaban, pero…

¿Qué era? La respuesta llego cuando Kouga se me acerco y me dijo que si quería ser su novia!

Yo por supuesto le dije que no, pero al hacerlo, el solo cuando escucho las burlas y risas de todos, lo que hizo fue meterse a su casa corriendo, y desde esa vez no me volvió a hablar…

Como iba diciendo ese día se había mudado una familia a la casa de la esquina, entre ellos, el terror de Sango, Takenmaru, como el no concia a nadie y estábamos todos afuera, mi Inuyasha se ofreció de "Guía" y se puso a presentar a todos, cuando llego con migo dijo: "mira ella se ríe de todo" "No es cierto"- Le conteste yo, el claro no se dejo, se agacho y con la cara mas tonta y graciosa que yo hubiera visto me dijo: "Carrito". Y jajá jajá! Me solté riendo, no por la palabra, si no por la cara tan chistosa que puso, tanto me reí que me tire de espaldas, el solo se limito a decirle al nuevo: "Te lo dije"

Regresando al tema…

El llego con Miroku y nos saludo a todas, estábamos afuera de mi casa en la banqueta, habíamos sacado el tapete y estábamos sentadas en el, solo que como Sango y Miroku ese día estaban enojados, pues no se hablaban, mientras nosotras nos reíamos de ellos por simples…

Pero… algo estaba raro ese día… los chicos estaban extraños, no se por que, pero me dio el presentimiento de que esto ya me había pasado, y hasta miedo tenia de lo que fuera a pasar… pero me sacaron de mi recuerdo, al darme cuenta de que Ayame me estaba hablando, ella Sango y yo estábamos sentadas en el tapete, y cuando llego Miroku, pues mi amiga la sencilla se levanto por que según ella no quería verlo... si como no… solo se hacia del rogar… así que pues no se hablaban…

Como a los diez minutos, llegaron por Ayame, a si que yo me levante para despedirla con su mama, al regresarme Sango estaba sentada de nuevo en el tapete, y mi Inuyasha y Miroku en frente de nosotras, como mi querida amiguita no quería ver a su novio, se puso a jugar con su celular, se estuvo entreteniendo con su vicio por un buen rato hasta que me arto y trate de quitárselo pero, ya conocen a los adictos… hacen lo que sea con tal de un poco mas de su droga…

Por no querer que le quitara su celular, Sango se levanto del tapete y se fue a la cajuela del carro de mi mama que estaba estacionado enfrente, al momento de que ella se levanto, Inuyasha se movió de su lugar y se sentó con migo, y yo comencé a reírme, por que la parejita se veía ridícula. Y por una tonteria se habían dejado de hablar…

Entonces yo me recargue un poco con Inuyasha y riendo le dije: "Míralos, se ven tan patéticos, ¿Cuanto vas que en menos de 5 minutos ya están abrazados?"

El solo me regalo una pequeña sonrisa y me dijo:"jaja si tienes razon"

Pero ahí algo raro pasaba, el estaba muy extraño, demasiado serio para mi gusto, hasta llegue a pensar que se sentía mal, por que por lo regular ya estaríamos discutiendo por tonterías, pero nos estaríamos riendo. Así que como Inuyasha estaba extraño decidí arreglar el problema de lo tortolos, le empecé a hacer señas a Miroku para que se disculpara con mi amiga pero como estábamos haciendo muchos murmullos y hacíamos mas ruido así que como si estuviéramos hablando, Inuyasha que estoy segura escucho todo nos dijo un poco irritado: "hacen mas señas que un empeller!" yo me apene por que supuestamente eso era para que mi amiga no se diera cuenta pero ni modo, gracias al imprudencia de Inuyasha mejor lo comencé a presionar hasta que después de unos minutos se levantó, y como el estaba en el cofre, pues se fue con Sango, escuchamos unos murmullos y después se abrazaron y se acurrucaron juntos mientras Sango seguía con su vicio…

Ahora me quedaba otro asunto que resolver, el por que Inuyasha estaba tan extraño…

Así que comencé a platicar con el, mas bien, a tratar de hacerlo sonreír ya que parecía estar enojado o presionado por algo… a los minutos, escuchamos un grito de victoria, era Sango que se había levantado del piso presumiendo la puntuación del juego de su celular, vino a enseñármela, pero yo aproveche y se lo quite, ella me lo pidió pero no se lo devolví, así que yo riendo le conteste "Ya deja de enfadar y vete con tu amorcito" ella regañadientes se volvió a sentar, como si de verdad le molestara… yo creo que Miroku me lo agradeció, secretamente, pero lo hizo…

Entonces ahora fui yo quien se comenzó a hacerse la tonta, ya que Inuyasha se recargo hacia mi, y me abrazó… me sentí extraña, bien, pero extraña, así que como estaba demasiado nerviosa, me puse a jugar y a revisar que traía mi amiga en su cel. Y para cuando voltie a ver a la parejita ya estaban abrazados de nuevo y se veían muy tiernos. Así que volteando un poco mi cabeza a la de el, le dije: "¿ves? Que te dije" El solo asintio, pero volvió a ponerse serio, eso ya me estaba preocupando, pero como estábamos tan cerca me sentía nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa…es cuando escuche que Miroku volteo a vernos y riendo nos dijo: "Ahora les toca a ustedes! Que esperan?"

Yo me puse, creo que de todos colores, lo bueno es que estaba oscuro y no se veía mi cara colorada, solo me reí de el, y seguí revisando el celular…

Aun seguíamos abrazados, ya que esa noche estaba haciendo frió, comenzamos a ver sus fotos, la música que traía, los mensajes… en fin creo que fue un buen rato…

No se como paso, pero…

De un momento a otro, sentí como me tomaba de mi rostro…

Y, entonces… me beso…

En ese instante me sentí… ¿Contenta? ¿Embobada? ¿Confundida?

¿De alguna extraña manera no quería que parara?

¿Realmente me importaban estas preguntas?

Pero, eso de verdad estaba pasando, el me estaba besando!! Pero por que?! Acaso me quería?

¿Desde cuando que no me di cuenta?

Pero en ese momento recordé…

Unos días antes, mas bien cuando Sango y Miroku no llevaban ni el mes de novios, Mi amiga Sango estaba preocupada de que si su novio estaba viendo a otra o si hablaba mal de ella, o si les contaba lo que hacían ambos, entonces lo que quería era que investigara. Pero yo pensé ¿Cómo rayos quiere que haga eso?

Entonces me acorde de Inuyasha, si, estaba segura de que me podría ayudar…

Cuando paso con los cuates, lo llame, bueno mas bien el llego a saludarme, así que nos quedamos ahí platicando cuando Sango me dijo que ya le dijera, y reaccione.

Así que tomando de la mano a mí Inuyasha lo lleve lejos de donde estábamos, no quería que los niños escucharan…

"Que te traes loca"-me dijo el

"quiero que me hagas un favor"-dije cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente

"No pues si, por que me soltaste la mano?"-me pregunto ya que acababa de soltar su mano

"esta bien ya pues"-le conteste mientras de nuevo tomaba su mano entre las mias.-"quiero que me ayudes con un problema que tiene Sango"

"que le pasa?"

"Nada es solo que esta preocupada por la relación que tiene con Miroku, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué una Chica de 14 años este tranquila de andar con alguien de 20?

Me reí al ver la cara de incredulidad que puso…

" Lo que quiero es que me digas si el habla mal de ella, o si anda con otra, con tal de que mi amiga no sufra, me ayudas?"-le dije al fin con una mirada de preocupación.

"Estas loca! No lo voy a hacer!"-respondió el gritando

"por favor!, ayúdame si?"-le dije de nuevo… y note que cuando se lo decía no me miraba a los ojos…

"no! No lo voy a hacer, tu estas loca y Sango también!"

"oye por lo menos mírame cuando me hables no? Por favor si?"

"no, entiende que no!" "Hey mírame, mírame!

El por alguna extraña razón no quería verme a los ojos, que será me pregunte pero en un rato mas lo descubrí…

Me miro, yo lo mire "por favor"-le dije de nuevo y con un grito de derrota me dijo…

"esta bien, esta bien! Ya pues…"

"gracias!" -Le conteste yo, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, ahora el me tomo de la mano y nos regresamos con mi amiga…

Ella de volada me pregunto que si que había dicho, pero como que yo me perdí por lo ultimo que hizo tuve que hablarle de nuevo para que el le dijera…

"ha como…-dijo el.

"Inuyasha me vas a ayudar?-pidió Sango casi, casi llorando.

Eso era, en verdad injusto, ya que como todas sabemos nuestro querido inuyasha es incapaz de decirle que no a una mujer que esta llorando verdad?

"Si… no quería, pero me convencieron…-dijo volteándome a ver. Yo solo me reí…

Se estaba yendo sin despedirse, yo odio que hagan eso, y el lo sabe… así que enojada le grite... " No si vete, como nunca te despides!"

El se regreso se despidió de Sango, cuando llego con migo, me incline hacia el, pero me tomo de mi mentón, y me beso en la comisura de los labios…

Yo me quede así o mas embobada… creo que el se dio cuenta por que sonrió antes de irse…

En ese momento reaccione… oh por dios! El me estaba besando, el primer beso de toda mi vida me lo dio el! No sabia que hacer, así que se lo respondí, muy dentro de mí creo que también quería hacerlo…

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero a mi me parecieron años… yo en plena desesperación y

¿Deseo? Puse mi mano en su pecho y me separe…

El solo me abrazo…yo oculte mi cabeza en su pecho, no Quería voltear y ver la cara de mi amiga y mucho menos la de su amorcito, de seguro se estaba riendo…

Me sentía mareada…pero no mal… era un mareo delicioso… uno que se siente no el estomago, si no en el corazón…

Dios! No podía ni respirar! En ese instante mi mundo cambio por completo! Estaba echa un mar de nervios!

El? Estaba callado… solo me abrazaba, me había tomado las manos y las estaba frotando, ese día definitivamente hizo frío…

No sabia que hacer ni como reaccionar… ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Que me quería en serio?

O solo era por pura diversión? Pero en un momento todas mis dudas se fueron por completo, ya que al estar tan cerca de el… sentí como su corazón latía tan rápido como lo estaba el mío.

Levante mi rostro y me encontré con su hermosa sonrisa, me miraba de una forma extraña, tal vez era

¿Ternura?

Se veía tan lindo, esa sola expresión, derroto por completo mis defensas, y olvide todas las dudas que hace unos minutos estaban atormentando mi cabeza…

Volvió a abrazarme, y yo me sentí, maravillosa, sentía que estaba en las nubes…

Voltee a ver a mi amiga pero me dio risa ver como estaba ocupada con su amorcito, solo me reí volteando a ver a Inuyasha, vi como el también me sonrió, se fue acercando a mi, y de nuevo me beso.

Que bien se sentía, era la cosa más dulce que había probado en toda mi vida, ya no sabia ni que pensar, el solo seguía besándome, yo solo lo abrace. Pero en un momento llego a mi nariz el inconfundible y asqueroso olor del tabaco…

Yo me separe del y un poco enojada le dije:

"Apestas a cigarro- le grite aunque por dentro estaba que me moría de la vergüenza.-Fumas? ¿Desde cuando?" "Ya no fumo, desde hace mucho" "Entonces por que apestas a cigarro?" "ya te dije ya no fumo" " Mira no tienes por que mentirme, si fumas dímelo si?" "Que ya no fumo te digo" "Entonces por que apestas?" "Es por que antes de venir para acá estábamos con unos amigos que fuman, pero yo no fume, y ya sabes que aunque no fumes el mismo humo de los que si lo hace te deja apestoso no?" "pues si, tienes razón… Me dirías si fumaras verdad?- pregunte en voz queda. "Si..." me dijo el mientras me abrazaba y me besaba de una forma tan tierna que de nuevo sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba.

Creo que estuvimos un buen rato sentados en el tapete, eran como las once o doce de la noche cuando Miroku se volteo con nosotros y dijo:

"Hey acuérdate que tenemos que irnos, ya levántate"

El me volteo a ver, de nuevo su mirada llena de ternura, sus ojos reflejaban algo que yo en ese momento no pude descifrar, al parecer con sus ojos trataba de decirme que no quería irse pero que debía…

Yo le sonreí, el se acerco, estuvo a punto de besarme, pero Miroku soltó un chiflido gritándole que ya me dejara, que tenían que irse, pero al parecer Inuyasha se enojo pues volteo a verlo con cara de asesino y le dijo: "Ya cállate enfadoso!" "Ándale ya levántate" Le dijo el pues ya se había levantado y mi amiga también. Yo comencé a reírme el se levanto y me ayudo a mi, y mientras los tortolos se despedían, yo voltee a ver a Inuyasha y al hacerlo una vez mas me beso, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, sentí como me abrazó y con una sonrisa dulce se despidió de mi…

Creo que estuve encerrada en mi mundo por unos minutos, y al voltear a ver a mi amiga, me asusto la mirada que tenia, una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba su blanco rostro, ya sabia lo que me iba a decir, yo me adelante y gritándole le dije: "No lo digas! Que ni se te ocurra!" ella solo siguió riéndose de mi pero como yo de plano ya quería irme a mi casa me despedí de ella entonces escuche lo que me dijo: "Esta bien, ya me voy pero mañana me cuentas todo! Con detalles por favor!" entonces comenzó a reírse yo me quede viendo como se burlaba de mi, aunque era cierto, siempre desde que se hizo novia de Miroku, yo le decía lo patética que se veía, tan cursi siempre abrazada de el, y sus besitos, sin hablar de la cara de boba que traía siempre. Y ahora mírenme, tragándome mis propias palabras, y para hacer más grandes las cosas, yo estaba peor, quien lo diría…

Entre a mi casa, ¿la verdad? No tenia nada de sueño, no pude dormir en toda la noche, estaba así o mas confundida… todo había pasado tan rápido que no me di tiempo de digerirlo…

"Pobre Ayame.-pensé.-Se perdió de toda la acción"

En ese momento llego a mi cabeza la verdad.

"Ellos lo planearon todo"

Si, era eso, estaba segura, si no por que estaban tan extraños? Y por que todo paso justo cuando Ayame se fue? Era eso, estaba segura…

Pero, de nuevo viene la pregunta.

¿Qué significaba eso?

¿Me quería en verdad?

¿Qué lo que hizo hace unos minutos era por que sentía algo por mi?

Esas preguntas me estuvieron, si lo podemos decir, atormentando, una era la duda de saber si lo que hizo era en serio y la otra era la emoción que sentía al recordarlo, por dios! Todavía sentía el sabor de sus labios sobre los míos!

A quien quería engañar, lo quiero, y mucho, demasiado, la pregunta aquí era.

¿Inuyasha, tu me quieres?


	3. Chapter 2

**_Jueves 2 Noviembre_**

Era de día, abrí los ojos, no se por que pero, me sentía tan

¿Feliz? No podía quitar de mi boca esa estupida sonrisa…

¿Habrá sido solo un sueño?

Si… un hermoso sueño echo realidad…

Me sentía extraña…

¿Como rayos fue que paso todo aquello?

¿Cuando comenzó el a comportarse de esa manera que no me había dado cuenta?

Toda la mañana me la pase pensando, estaba mas enredada que un nudo ciego! Pero…

¿Que significaba todo eso?

¿Que me quería?

¿Que sentía algo por mi?

La cabeza me dolía, eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta…

Y ahora que lo pienso…por que yo no dije nada cuando me beso? "Por que te gusto ese beso" me dijo mi conciencia…

Pero… por que no dije nada o mínimo le pregunte por que lo hizo?

Por miedo desde luego… obvio, es la primera vez que alguien me besaba y el pánico me inundo, y… aunque no sabia que hacer ni como reaccionar… el solo saber que era el quien me besaba con esa ternura… me basto para olvidar todas las dudas…

Ese día… haa… fue de locos, de nuevo no salimos era 2 de noviembre por lo regular salimos con mi abuel y vamos al cementerio y rezamos por la familia que ha fallecido… pero ese día no…

La Acción como dijo mi amiga Ayame llego mas tarde como a las seis o siete…

Mi papa acababa de llegar pero había traído unas cosas, lo ayudamos a bajarlas

¿De donde habrá traído todo esto mi papa?

Me pregunte yo, pero decidí olvidarlo tenia cosas mas importantes en que pensar…

Una imagen que estoy segura siempre voy a recordar es la cara y la sonrisa que puso mi Inuyasha…

Cuando mi papa abrió la camioneta para bajar las cosas yo estaba en el costado mientras el se agachaba, es cuando el paso… volteo a verme con una cara de… ¿Felicidad?

Yo lo salude con la mano y me reí… esa cara en serio me encanta!

Cuando ya habíamos terminado…

Me senté en la cochera, es cuando llego Sango, me dio un susto enorme… Ella venia con un collarín!!

"Que te paso?-le pregunte yo. "Tu que crees?"- me dijo ella

"A que te refieres?" "Ya pues, fue Miroku" "Que!? Pero que te hizo? Hay no, no me digas que te dejo…" "Si… y uno muy grande" "No ma… pero tu mama se dio cuenta?" "No! Mira, como no sabia que hacer y acuérdate que mi mama ni sabe que el es mi novio, me mata si ve este chupetón, cuando me levante en la mañana me callo una caja en el cuello, así que le dije a mi mama pero a ella se le hizo raro que tuviera dos marcas, es que también me golpee en ese lado mama, le dije, al parecer me creyó, pero el golpe si fue grave pues no puedo mover mi cuello, me duele mucho!"-me dijo mi amiga mientras hacia una cara de niña llorona.

Yo me reí de ella pero me alegre de que estuviera bien…

Pero ahí es cuando me dice, que quería terminar con Miroku…

Ella me contó, que se sentía incomoda por que Miroku la "tocaba" eso claro no era cierto lo que pasa aquí es que mi querida amiga tenia miedo… o era cierto que miroku era medio mañoso?

Y como no? Si nunca en sus 14 años de vida ha tenido un novio que la quiera en serio, y que quiera tener una relación duradera. Eso si… novios ha tenido muchos, pero solo son como juego, de esos que se cambian como la ropa que uno usa, el problema aquí era que ella solo quería "terminar" con mi amigo Miroku, y como es tan terca y orgullosa, no admitía la sola razón de su gran confusión y duda… el miedo…

En fin… como iba diciendo… ella me decía que iba a terminar con el… para ser precisos esto fue lo que me dijo…

"Es que Aome no me gusta, me siento incomoda con el, es que me mete mano! Y oye, mírame Soy una niña por dios!" "Mira.. si eso es lo que te molesta habla con el ya te lo dije además que no ya habían hablado de esto antes?" "Si… pero no entendió!" "Hey, tranquila, ok Sango? Si tanto te molesta tu dile que si no cambia sus "mañas" lo dejas y vas a ver como ahora si se lo va a tomar en serio" "Es que eso no es lo único que me incomoda… hay algo mas…" "haber, haber como esta eso explícate, hay algo o alguien?" Ella agacho la cabeza y con la voz apagada me dijo" alguien…" "Hay… lo sabia… esta bien quien es?" "Se llama Bankotsu y lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, pero últimamente me ha estado mandando muchos mensajes a mi celular, me dice que me ama y que siempre piensa en mi es que es tan lindo!"

Nunca la había visto de esa manera le brillaban los ojotes Cafés, pero se podía notar cierta tristeza en ellos…

"Es tan lindo, cada vez que voy para mi pueblo siempre esta atento con migo es muy amable, siempre me dice que me ama y que va a hacer todo por mi"

Eso era en verdad extraño, digo, ¿Que hombre te dice que te ama si ni siquiera te ve a diario? eso sin duda era mentira y la ingenua de mi amiga se lo estaba creyendo todo...

"Lo malo es que no se que hacer, estoy muy confundida"

"¿Quieres que te diga lo que pienso?"

"Si por favor, no se que voy a hacer!"

"Yo creo que te estas dejando llevar por lo que te dice ese tal Bankotsu, y déjame terminar!-le grite cundo vi que quería interrumpirme.-lo que pasa con tigo es que tomas los pequeños defectos que tiene tu novio como si fuera algún crimen, no te has preguntado, si el no piensa lo mismo de ti? crees que tu eres una novia perfecta, que no tienes ningún fallo, que siempre estas para el cuando te necesita?"

"Es que eso no es lo que te pregunte!"

"Tienes razón, no lo es, pero yo creo que tu, solo lo estas haciendo por miedo"

"Miedo yo? de el? pero por que lo dices?"

"Por favor me acabas de decir que te "Mete mano" sabes que es lo que pasa? que nunca en tu vida has tenido a alguien que te quiera en serio, y ahora que la encontraste, tienes miedo de que esta persona en verdad sienta algo fuerte por ti!"

ella se quedo callada, lo sabia, era cierto lo que le acababa de decir, tenia miedo, por que sabia perfectamente que Miroku la quería en serio, solo que no sabia como aceptarlo...

"Y sabes que mas?-Le pregunte cuando recordé.-Creo que estas haciendo todo esto por tu mama...

"Por mi mama?-Me pregunto incrédula.

"Si, por que si es el mismo Bankotsu del que ya me habías hablado, al que tu mama adora, y en cada momento que el te llama, pues tu mama se siente contenta cuando el te pretende, por que como ya sabemos tu mama no sabe que ya tienes novio verdad? el punto aquí amiga, es que yo creo, que tu solo haces esto por tratar de quedar bien con tu mama, ya que como que no le gustaría saber que Miroku es tu novio no crees? por lo menos eso es lo que yo pienso, y creo que estoy en lo cierto.

"No... no es eso... es solo que..."

"Es solo que yo tengo razón, y si no es eso, dime una razón que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para que yo la crea por que a mi no me engañas, engáñate tu si quieres, sigue haciéndote la tonta, pero con migo no lo vas a conseguir, te conozco demasiado bien, eres como mi hermana...

"Mira a mi no me importa, yo voy a terminar con el ya! es mas en cuanto pase le voy a decir!

Ella se soltó gritándome, diciendo que en el momento en que el pasara, se lo diría...

Y tan grande fue su mala suerte, que en cuanto termino de hablar, si, el paso... axial es, el venia pero no solo, lo acompañaba mi Inuyasha...

En ese momento fue como si Sango se hubiera encogido, se hizo tan pequeñita que yo solo comencé a reírme de ella, lo sabia no se lo diría en ese momento, de eso estaba segura... ¿O no?

Ambos llegaron hasta donde nosotras y puedo jurarlo, ese momento nunca se me va a olvidar...

cuando Inuyasha se acerco hacia mi, me beso de una manera, como si fuera de lo mas natural del mundo, yo me quede así o mas apenada con ganas de darle una cachetada por atrevido, pero me calle al ver la cara de incredulidad en el rostro de mi amiga...

Miroku, me saludo a mi y se rió por lo que acababa de pasar, yo me enoje pues en serio estaba apenada y enojada con el idiota, pero bueno, hubo un silencio incomodo, se sentía cierta presión por parte de Sango, pero como yo ya sabia lo que pasaba...

Creo que Miroku se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a ella, ya que se le quedaba viendo con una cara de preocupación...

Paso un rato, y Sango se levanto, se llevo a Miroku con ella, y se fueron a un rinconcito, más bien al patio de mi vecino.

Si la idea de mi amiga era que no escucháramos su plática a solas, no le funciono, estaban tan cerca de nosotros que escuchamos todo el espectáculo...

¿Yo? estaba a punto de reclamarle lo de hace un rato, pero parece que lo hizo adrede, me saco de lo que iba a decir y me pregunto que si sabia que se traía ella, yo le dije que no sabia, pero como me conoce mas que yo no me creyó, "dime", me dijo el," se que sabes lo que pasa"," no se ya te dije", le conteste,"mentirosa, dime ya que pasa entre esos dos!", "ya pues te voy a decir", le conteste rendida, tome aire estaba segura de que iba a gritar por la impresión...

"Lo que pasa es que ella quiere terminar con Gabriel..."-Le dije esperando a que dijera algo.

-Que! por que? que paso?

-Hay mira no se, esta como loca ya no la entiendo me dio razones que ni al caso."

- Hay alguien mas verdad?"-me dijo el mirándome seriamente."

- Si... o eso creo yo no lo se, esta muy confundida, y no sabe que hacer."

-haber dime bien que no te entiendo, por que quiere terminar con el?"

-pues por que... dice que le mete mano que se propasa con ella.

-Que, esta loca, que le va a hacer el tonto de Miroku?

-Es lo que yo le dije, es una cabezona!

-Te escuche Aome!- me dijo ella desde la casa del vecino.- ya dejen de gritar hasta acá se oye...

Yo me quede, mas enojada de lo que estaba, se estaba comportando como una tonta enfrente de todos nosotros, y como ese día mi amiga Ayame no había venido, pues de nuevo se había perdido de toda la _acción..._

El? solo se limito a reírse de mi, no me importo y seguimos hablando de mi amiga por supuesto, es cuando vimos que ambos se abrazaban...

Lo sabia! lo sabia! ella no termino con el, estaba segura de eso...

Se separaron y es cuando los dos llegaron, mi amiga venia riéndose? voltee a ver a Miroku y, el también venia riéndose...

Todo se soluciono, pensé yo, que ingenua fui...

En el transcurso de esos que serán... 5 minutos, Miroku estaba serio, demasiado serio y se veía un tanto triste... pero como es hombre, tiene su orgullo, le hablo a Inuyasha, no se escucho lo que le dijo, pero el se levanto de donde estaba y nos dijo que horita regresaban, y si... de nuevo se acerco a mi y me beso como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, era como si fuéramos algo... y eso lo quería arreglar ya...

Me daba miedo voltear a ver a mi amiga... estaba segura de que estaría riéndose de mi por patética...

Y si tenía razón...

-Me puedes explicar que fue eso? me pregunto ella."

-Hay créeme que ni yo lo se, no se que le esta pasando, me tiene muy confundida, y ni siquiera somos novios ni nada, pero haber olvídate de eso, que paso con Miroku?."

-Pues que tenia que pasar? termine con el..."

-Que?! Pero se veían tan... Olvídalo, por que lo hiciste?.

-Hay ya te habia dicho, es que no entiende, siempre se propasa conmigo!"

-mira te voy a decir algo que nos dijo cierto idiota antes... El hombre llega hasta donde la mujer le permite..."

-hay eso ya lo se, pero..."

-pero nada mira no te entiendo, estabas tan feliz con el, nunca en los ocho años que te conozco te había visto tan contenta con alguien, eso si patética te mirabas cuando el estaba con tigo, te brillaban los ojotes cafés con solo decir su nombre! y de un momento para otro me dices que quieres terminar con el solo por que un Chico que casi ni conoces y que solo ves cuando vas para tu pueblo, te dice que te ama y que haría lo que fuera por ti? por favor ¿A quien crees que engañas?

-Hey, no creas que todo esto es mi culpa! el también es responsable, crees que no me dolió dejarlo?

-Pues parece que no, honestamente el que mas sufre aquí en este momento es el, y tu mírate piensas, ha que me importa tengo a mi Bankotsu que me consuele, que se chinge Miroku! sabes lo peor de todo? lo lastimaste, y mucho... te pasaste... y no me salgas con eso de... es que no me pela, y no me saluda cuando me mira... por que solo son pretextos tuyos para darte motivos, pero te digo algo no los hay por que no tienes una razón tan fuerte como para justificar que lo dejaras..

Si cualquiera además de ella me hubiera escuchado... pensarían que me pase en lo que le dije, pero no es así, ella en verdad que es una tonta, por que acababa de dejar a alguien que si la quería en serio, y que no podría reemplazar nunca...

Estaba a punto de seguir regañándola, pero llegaron los otros dos...

Y si... vuelvo a repetir, el idiota llego, de nuevo me beso como si nada, yo me enoje, el se sentó, Miroku también, y de nuevo el silencio incomodo...

Parecía que alguien escucho la plegarias de: **Por favor que alguien diga algo****!** por que mi mama llego, eran como las doce de la noche, entro a la cochera me saludo a mi a Sango le presente a Miroku, no reconoció a inuyasha, pero bueno todos nos reímos, el se molesto pero da igual...

Mi mama entro a la casa, todos nos quedamos mirando, era como si nadie de nosotros quisiéramos hablar... era una sensación en verdad desagradable...

Llego un momento, el cual no voy a olvidar...

Cuando podría jurar, la cara que tenia mi amigo Miroku cuando volteaba a ver a Sango se veía tan destrozado... me dieron unas ganas tan grandes de abofetear a mi amiga y correr a abrazarlo a el...

pero lo entendía... ese dolor tan grande, es lo mas horrible que se puede sentir...

Que la persona que mas quieres no sienta lo mismo por ti... eso es algo que nos parte el corazón...

Es un dolor tan grande... que deseas con todas tus fuerzas, regresar el tiempo hasta el momento en el que pensabas que solo eran amigos...por lo menos así no existiría el rencor, o el odio causado por el abandono, seriamos amigos todos de nuevo, sin problemas sentimentales entre nosotros...

¿Mi amiga? ella decidió el camino de la cobardía, tanto ella como nosotros sabíamos lo mal que había hecho, al parecer no soporto la culpa, ya que se levanto del piso, poniendo de pretexto que su cuello le dolía, y se fue...

Miroku estaba... triste... destruido, lo podía ver en sus ojos, era una mirada llena de dolor...

Ese día el se gano mi respeto, por que estuvo aguantando todo, como si no le pasara nada, el estaba riéndose con nosotros, pero por dentro...

Llego el momento, mas bien el limite de dolor que tenemos cada uno de nosotros en el que el ya no aguanto, con un rostro que luchaba por torcer una sonrisa, tratando de decirnos que estaba bien, nos dijo:

"Ya me voy a ver al Goku"

Eso por supuesto fue peor excusa que la de mi amiga, pero lo comprendíamos, ambos sabíamos el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Yo me sentía... mal, estaba tan preocupada por Miroku, y tan enfadada con mi amiga, que no me daba cuenta de que Inuyasha me estaba hablando.

-Aome, me puedes explicar como fue que paso esto?-dijo el medio irritado.

-Pues... la verdad no lo se, ella me dijo que había alguien mas, un tal bankotsu, del pueblo de ella, que le dice que la ama y que haría lo que fuera por ella, siempre esta de atento con ella, y creo que decidió dejar a Miroku por otro...

-Haa... que tonta es! eso es una estupidez! como se le ocurrió hacerle eso a Miroku, el la quería en serio! que acaso esta tan ciega que no lo nota?"-Exploto Inuyasha.

-No es eso inuyasha, lo que pasa es que tiene miedo, por que nunca en su vida ha tenido a alguien que en verdad la quiera, y eso la asusta, es tan orgullosa que no puede aceptar que haya una persona que la quiera por como es, la verdad no la entiendo, que daría yo por que alguien me quisiera de la misma forma...

-Y yo que? estoy pintado o que?-Dijo Inuyasha mientras me veía un tanto molesto, a que se estaba refiriendo?

-Como? que quieres decir Inuyasha?

-Pues...que yo te quiero... tu no?

"Yo... si... te quiero, solo que pensé que tu no..."-Le dije mientras el se inclino un poco hacia mi y tomaba mis manos, de nuevo esa mirada que no podía descifrar, era como si en sus ojos estuvieran pasando demasiadas emociones al mismo tiempo...

"Un momento!"-pensé yo, que me estaba queriendo decir? Por dios! me quería! si! lo acababa de decir verdad? estaba feliz, y pensé, quiero saber todo acerca de ti Inuyasha.

El y yo, nos pusimos a hablar de lo que acababa de pasar entre nuestros amigos, y de tanto estar hablando, nos olvidamos de ellos y nos pusimos a hablar de nosotros...

Yo le pregunte que si que era lo que le gustaba, lo que le molestaba, quería saber todo acerca de la persona que estaba empezando a querer, sin siquiera darme cuenta...

El también me preguntaba, tanto el como yo sabíamos lo que pasaba, ambos queríamos saber todo acerca del otro...

En fin... estuvimos un buen rato hablando, no se exactamente a que hora fue, pero... mi papa salio a la sala regañándome, pues el me había dicho que me metiera cuando mi mama regresara, y eso paso hace horas, el caso es que se molesto, yo apenada le dije que ya iba para allá, el se metió y con una cara medio tonta le dije a el que ya se tenia que ir, el solo se rió, se levanto, pero, no se fue, no al contrario, hizo algo realmente gracioso, me ayudo a levantarme solo que al hacerlo, me jalo tan fuerte que hizo que yo chocara contra el, estábamos tan cerca, pero ahí no acaba, el se estiro hacia la ventana, para asegurarse de que mi papa no estuviera ahí, me dio tanta risa, pero como siempre, me miro, esos ojos que reflejaban tanta ternura, hay dios mió los amaba! poco a poco se fue acercando, y me beso, yo también lo bese, era patética lo se, pero lo que sentía era tan delicioso, siguió besándome, no dejaba de hacerlo, para ser sincera a mi no me molestaba, pero había algo, no podía arriesgarme a que mi papa saliera de nuevo y nos encontrara así, me separe de el y le dije que ya tenia que irse, el sonrió, de nuevo me beso,

-Ya! tienes que irte!- le repetí, estaba feliz una risa que no podía reinsistir comenzó a salir de mi, me beso de nuevo, y sonriéndome se fue...


	4. Chapter 3

**25 Noviembre **

Hoy, fue el día mas extraño, no tenia idea de los sentimientos que yo tenia dentro de mi, los cuales se mostraron esa noche en mi casa...

En la mañana fui a la escuela, !no podía dejar de pensar en el! Me sorprendió cuanto me afecto todo esto, digo, tanto tiempo pues... Era un poco desesperante...

Quería verlo... Quería que me besara... Que me dijera que me quería...

!Espera! ¿Me quería? ¿En algún momento me lo dijo? No...

No lo hizo...

Sentí un opresión en mi pecho, mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo...

"Estoy enfermo del corazón..."

Oh por dios, era cierto, el estaba enfermo, lo recuerdo muy bien...

!Ese día me entere que tanto el como mi amiga estaban al borde de la muerte!

Esa noche fue horrible, mi amiga me dijo antes de que ellos llegaran que acababan de descubrirle un coágulo de sangre que se formo en la vena de su corazón, y que con una emoción fuerte podría sufrir un paro cardiaco!

Y eso no es todo, cuando ella se fue y Miroku también, el me dijo que desde hace mucho tiempo, estaba enfermo del corazón...

Que ya en varias ocasiones le habían dado unos ataques, y que su vida dependía de unas pequeñas pastillas que tenia que estar tomando día tras día...

-!¿Que!- Fue lo que yo pude decir.- ¿Como que estas enfermo del corazón? ¿Por que no me dijiste antes?- Le grite enojada.- Eso era lo que me faltaba, otra persona que quiero mucho también esta mal de su corazón...

-¿Como? Haber, ¿quien mas esta igual?.-Dijo el mientras me miraba seriamente.

-Acaba de decirme Sango, que le descubrieron una vena tapada y que con un gran susto podría... Podría morir...

Le dije yo mientras lloraba, !no lo podía creer!

Dos personas en tan poco tiempo, era demasiado para mi...

-No llores, tranquila, no es para tanto...-Dijo el tranquilamente.

-¿Como te atreves a decirme que no es para tanto? Acabo de descubrir que mi mejor amiga esta en un problema gravísimo, ¿y ahora tu me dices que dependes de unas pequeñas pastillas para seguir viviendo? !Como quieres que me calme! -Dije llorando esta vez mas.

-No quiero que llores por mi culpa, no vale la pena llorar por mi, si me pasara algo, no tienes por que ponerte a llorar...

-¿Entonces que se supone que haga? Una fiesta por que tu ya no estas con migo, ¿eh?

-No, no, mira.-Dijo el mientras tomaba mis manos.- Si yo me muriera en este momento, ¿tu que harías?

-Haber, déjame pensar.- Dije de manera sarcástica.- En primer lugar, lloraría como nunca lo he hecho en mi vida, en segundo, te odiaría por haberte ido y haberme dejado sola, y por ultimo, volvería a llorar por que la persona que mas quería, ya no esta con migo...

El me miro con una cara llena de ternura... Yo estaba que quería morirme, esto tenia que ser un mal sueño.

El estaba hablando de vivir y morir como si nada le importara, !como si no le importara su propia vida!

-Aome... -Dijo mientras se acercaba.- Si algo me llega a pasar, no quiero que llores por mi, ya bastante lo has hecho en este momento, quiero que no estés triste por mi muerte, quiero que estés feliz y me recuerdes con una sonrisa...

-¿Quieres que este feliz por que te hayas muerto? !¿Pero que te pasa? Yo no voy a hacer eso, !y tu no te vas a morir! Primero te mato yo, ¿me oíste?

-Jajaja, mira, mi niña, o me haces caso, o cuando este muerto, vengo y te espanto en la noche...

-Si tu te me llegas a aparecer, !te atrapo en una aspiradora y no te dejo escapar! Así que tu eliges...

-Esta bien, esta bien, veo que contigo no es tan fácil...

-¿Fácil? Hay Inu, créeme, de mi no te vas a deshacer tan fácil como crees...

El solo sonrió, pero yo estaba preocupada, pues su situación en verdad me asustaba, no quería despertar un día y enterarme de que la persona que mas quería ya no estaba con migo...

Esa sola idea, me aterraba...

Pero lo que pasó mas tarde, no se compara...

Mi amiga Ayumi, iba a cumplir años el 27 de noviembre así que iba a hacer una carne asada en su casa y nos había invitado a todos, eso me gusto pues hace mucho que no iba a ninguna fiesta, y se me ocurrió hacer algo, llevarlo a el como mi pareja...

Si lo se, era una idea estúpida, pues ya sabia lo que el me iba a decir...

"No, no quiero ir…"

Eran como las 7 de la noche y estaba esperando a que llegara para decirle. Sango también estaba con migo, aunque no servía de mucha ayuda, pero ahí estaba. En fin, el no quería, de que estaba loca por haberlo invitado, ya lo sabia, pero la verdad, yo quería que viniera, y me acompañara como mi novio, aunque no lo fuera... Pero pensé, "Oye el esta demostrando que quiere algo contigo, ¿no? ¿Si no, entonces por que te beso?" Eso era cierto, ¿por que me beso? ¿Por que lo hizo?. Y lo mas importante, ¿por que yo no le pregunte? Por miedo...

Eso era obvio, en toda mi vida nadie me había besado o demostrado algún tipo de cariño, y cuando el momento por fin llego, pues no me importaron las preguntas, solo me hizo feliz el saber que por fin había encontrado a la persona que me quería... Entonces como el no salía pues, tuve que hablarle yo, me sentí tan extraña cuando lo vi., no sabia como explicarlo pero me sentía feliz, realmente feliz con solo verlo.

-Hola tonto.- Dije yo mientras le sonreía, el se acerco hacia mi y me pregunto que quería.

-Pues, quiero que vengas a una fiesta con migo.- Le dije mientras sonreía cada vez mas.- Estaba emocionada y un tanto nerviosa...

-No... No quiero ir… - Me dijo el mientras se dirigía a su casa. Yo me enoje. ¿Por que siempre tiene que ser tan terco? tan cabezota?- Ven acá, no te atrevas a meterte, es enserio, quiero que vengas a una fiesta con migo. -Le decía yo mientras me acercaba. ¿Acaso parecía que estaba bromeando? No lo creo.

-!Por favor!- Pedí mientras me adelantaba.-Yo quiero que me acompañes.-Le dije haciendo un puchero.

El solo me observaba. Aun no decía nada. Solo me veía seriamente.

-Por favor, quiero que vallas con migo.- El me miro, se podía ver que en verdad estaba molesto.

-¿Por que quieres que valla contigo? -Me pregunto el mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Pues por que si.- Le decía yo muerta de la pena.

-No, quiero que me digas por que quieres que Yo valla contigo - decía el mientras se acercaba.

!Pero que pregunta mas obvia! ¿Por que hacia como si nada pasara? El sabia muy bien cual era el motivo. ¿Se hacia tonto o que?

Yo lo mire un tanto confundida. El solo seguía sonriendo. Me sentí mal por que no quería acompañarme. Y más aun por que preguntaba mis motivos.

-Ya sabes por que...- Le conteste yo. Y era cierto, el ya sabia cual era la razón, solo que se estaba haciendo el tonto. -A demás, también Sango va a ir.

El se quedo como pensando. Hombre mas terco que este no había en el mundo.

Me miro nuevamente sin decir nada. Yo esperaba impaciente su respuesta. Solo que estaba nerviosa. Me sentía patética.

-Si va Miroku yo voy…- Me respondió el mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba a su casa.

Yo quede perpleja. ¿Por que me hacia eso? Lo que yo quería era que me acompañara el. ¿Y aparte de no querer me pone condiciones? Hay Inu...

Idiota… -Había dicho Sango. Si era un idiota. Pero yo quiero mucho a ese idiota. Y si lo que tenía que hacer para que aceptara era convencer a Miroku, lo iba a hacer.

Para nuestra suerte, el venia caminando por la calle, le hable- Le pregunte si quería ir. Solo basto con decirle que también iría Sango para que aceptara encantado. Eso me alegro, pues ya tenía asegurada la respuesta de ese tonto que yo quería tanto.

Lo se, fue un truco sucio. Pero cuando esta lo que uno siente de por medio, todo se vale. Le hable, y cuando salió le dije que Miroku si iba a ir, el al parecer no me creyó, pero como el mismo Miroku estaba llegando le dijo que si iría, el se me quedo mirando, yo solo sonreí, pues lo había vencido y me sentía genial. Lo mire de alguna forma pidiéndole que aceptara.

El solo me miro nuevamente. Aun no entendía el por que ese empeño en llevarlo.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por el?

-Esta bien, si voy a ir-Decía mientras me sonreía.

-!Rayos! -Pensé yo. ¿Como voy a hacer para aguantar en la fiesta? Una sonrisa del el hace que me tiemblen las piernas, ¿como voy a soportar toda la noche?

-Cuando es, ¿y con quien vamos?-pregunto el.

Yo le conté que era en cuatro días, y aunque faltara tiempo quería asegurarme de que el aceptara.

-Recuerdas a mi amiga Ayumi?-Le pregunte mientras sonreía.

-¿La loca que vino la otra vez a regañarme?-Decía el mientras fruncía levemente el ceño.

-Ah… Si, esa misma…- Le decía yo mientras recordaba.

-!Me va a correr de la casa!- exclamo el mientras sonreía.

Lo comprendía. Y era muy posible que mi amiga hiciera eso. Pues hace unos días había venido a mi casa, y armo un escándalo.

Ayumi vino a mi casa, a pasar un rato juntas, no recuerdo como salió el tema de el, y comencé a decirle que me sentía mal por que casi no lo veía, pues a veces no salía, o simplemente se la llevaba con sus amigos. Y ella se enojo, me dijo que era un idiota y que mala mente me fije en el, pero yo no le hacia caso pues lo quería tanto que no me importaba que solo viniera conmigo cuando se acordara. Pero ella no se quedo sin hacer nada.

-¿Donde vive?- me pregunto ella un tanto enojada.-Voy a decirle que no sea tan malo contigo, !me va a oír!-Grito exasperada y decidida.

Yo solo me reí de ella. No le diría donde vivía. Era capaz empeorar las cosas, y yo no quería que el se enojara conmigo.

-!Yo te digo!- escuche a Sango decir. La tomo de la mano y la llevo a la casa de El. Y como un soldado a punto de ir a la guerra fue hasta su casa, yo salí corriendo tras ella diciéndole que no le dijera nada, pero no me hizo caso...

Me puse pálida. ¿Pero que estaban haciendo? No podía ir allí y decirle cosas. !Eso no podía pasar! ¿Acaso estaban locas?

Haa… pero que pregunta. Claro que lo estaban.

Quería gritarles que se fueran. Y cuando me asome, un chillido salió de mi garganta al ver como el salía de su casa.

Intente moverme pero no podía. Solo veía como mi amiga le decía cosas que yo no podía escuchar. Mientras el la miraba confundido. Solo dios sabía en que lío me había metido. ¿Y si el pensara que yo las mande? ¿Hay dios mío que haría? No quería que el pensara mal de mi, eso seria horrible.

Mis amigas llegaron, yo de inmediato les pregunte. Ayumi solo me sonrió y me dijo que no me preocupara más. Que lo había puesto en su lugar y que ya no me iba a lastimar más…

Yo solo la veía con mis ojos desorbitados. ¿Pero que había echo? Tenía miedo. No quería que el me odiara.

Solo suspire. Sabia que no podía enojarme con ella, pues no lo había echo con mala intención. Pero creo que en igual de ayudarme había metido más la pata.

Al irse ella. Yo fui a la casa de el. Dispuesta a disculparme por el comportamiento de mí amiga. Le dije que no le hiciera caso a lo que acababa de decirle cierta chica de cabello negro.

-Esta bien. Me dijo el. -Cuando llego y empezó a reclamarme, yo me quede pensando. Alma... Roció... Perla... No, no se quien es.- Me respondió mientras sonreía.

Yo suspire, era increíble como una sola sonrisa suya me pusiera tan alterada.

- La verdad me dejo confundido. Me decía que ya no te tratara mal. Acaso lo hago?-Preguntó. -No, no le hagas caso. No se por que lo hizo. Esta muy loquita.-conteste yo con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa. El solo sonrió y volvió a su casa. Yo regrese. Aun no podía dejar de sentir vergüenza.

-Haa, que amigas tengo… - pensé mientras suspiraba derrotada.

Pues estaba tan preocupada con lo que pudiera pensar el. Que olvide lo comprensible que puede ser a veces. Como el problema de el ya estaba resuelto, me sentía mas tranquila. Pero de un momento a otro, sonreí, no podía creerlo, el iba a ir a una fiesta con migo! No podía estar más feliz, pero... ¿Que iba a pasar si me preguntaban si el era mi novio? ¿Que respondería yo? Y lo mas importante, ¿por que el no me pedía que fuera su novia? Ya casi se cumplía el mes desde que me beso, y no me ha dicho nada.

-Lo va a hacer… -Me dijo una vez Miroku. Si, eso podía decir el, pero si eso era cierto, entonces, ¿Que era lo que lo detenía?


	5. Chapter 4

**Noviembre 29 **

Hoy era el día de la fiesta…Por fin había llegado. No podía esperar a que se hiciera de noche! Estaba emocionada, contenta, nerviosa…¿Y si el se llevaba una mala impresión de mi?No, tenia que tranquilizarme, todo iba a salir bien…Era tarde, estaba terminando de arreglarme, me había alaciado el cabello, me maquille un poco, y me puse una blusa negra de mangas largas, solo que estaba muy abierta de los hombros, pero con mi cabello casi no se notaba. Llevaba botas, unas negras que me un rato y llamaron a la puerta, al asomarme, estaban todos esperando afuera, mi amiga Sango, mi amigo Miroku, y ¿mi amigo…? Inuyasha…

¿En verdad el era mi amigo? ¿O quizás algo mas? Pero si era eso…

¿Por qué no me pedía que fuera su novia?Me dio gusto que ellos llegaran, ahora solo faltaba que llegara Houjo, novio de mi amiga Ayumi. Ya que como no teníamos en que ir a la fiesta, el se ofreció a que se tardo más de la cuenta, así que metí a todos a la sala, estaba haciendo un poco de frí apenada, pues cuando me vieron, Miroku y El chiflaron y gritaron. -!Vamos a esquiar!- dijo Miroku. Ya que al parecer, no les gustaron mis botas, y mucho menos mi atuendo, ya que El no me había dicho nada. Si me veía bien o mal, ningún cumplido. Claro que no era una cita, ni nada, pero de todas formas me hubiera gustado saber, si me consideraba bonita…Aunque sea agradable, o que le caía momento en la sala, creo, definitivamente que nunca lo voy a se sentaron en el sillón que estaba frente al que Sango y yo nos sentamos. Había un silencio incomodo, yo solo lo miraba a viendo la sala, los cuadros, las fotos de la mesa. Miroku al contrario, solo veía a mi unas semanas que habían roto, y todavía se reflejaba el dolor en sus ojos.A mi amiga no pareció importarle, ya que hacia como si la mirada de Miroku no fuera especial. Algo que me molesto bastante. ¿Hasta cuando comprendería ella el dolor por el que le hacia pasar?¿Yo? Solo seguía observándolo a El. Atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta que en un momento me salte del susto. Una sola mirada suya me ponía en alerta, me agitaba. Sus ojos me encantaban. Ponía una mirada tan seria… pero no era de aburrimiento, o por una cosa mala. Sus ojos me hacían sentir protegida, en que, como no puedo mantener la mirada de alguien, y mucho menos la de El que me ponía tan nerviosa. Solo sonreí un poco y aparte la minutos después, llego Houjo por nosotros. Ya era tarde, pero en cuanto el se presento le hable a mi mama. Pues la única forma de que me hubiera dejado ir, era si Houjo hablaba con ella. Me dio pena, pues me hizo sentir como si tuviera diez años, o menos. Gracias a dios que mi amigo era tan lindo como siempre, supo manejar muy bien a la sobre protectora de mi había un problema. El auto era demasiado chico. ¿Cabríamos todos en el? Era lo que seguro nos preguntábamos cosa quedo así:Houjo iba adelante manejando, Sango y yo en el asiento de al lado, y mi hermano Miroku e Inu atrás. El carro estaba cargado, pero así nos llegamos, mi amiga aun se estaba alistando, yo les dije que me esperaran en la sala, más bien dicho solo se lo dije a El. Pero me entendieron…Casi no había nadie, creo que no era tan tarde como yo pensaba, solo estaban los familiares de mi amiga y uno que otro compañero de la í que nos pusimos a esperar, pero ellos se salieron a la calle. El estaba recargado en un carro junto con Miroku.

Pero Sango y mi hermano comenzaron a jugar, y se pusieron a correr. Miroku les siguió el rollo.

Yo me recargue en el carro también. Y El se recargo conmigo, solo que estaba casi encima de mi. Me tenía abrazada de la cintura, su cabeza bajo mis pechos. Yo lo abrace por la espalda. !Parecía un niño pequeño! Se veía tan lindo. Estaba feliz, y un cosquilleo que sentía en mi estomago no sentía a gusto con el, tranquila. Como si todo en el mundo se detuviera. Nada más alguien vino a interrumpir. Mi amiga Ayumi, que ya había terminado de arreglarse, me hablo, me dijo algo que yo no entendí muy bien. Era como si me reclamara por traerlo a EL. A demás ¿Me había dicho tonta? O eso parecía, no lo se, me quede confundida, pero regrese con El. Volvió a acomodarse como antes y nos quedamos así por un no fuera por que casi nos caemos, hubiéramos durado así por un largo tiempo.

Pero mi amiga Ayumi de nuevo nos hablo, y cuando me di cuenta, !ya habían llegado la mayoría de mis compañeros! Ella nos decía que entráramos a la casa, nos paso al patio trasero, estando allá nos sentamos en las sillas, nos acomodamos con el fin de quedar…El y yo juntos, Sango y Miroku solos, y mi hermano en medio de mosca…Esta vez me sentí mas tranquila. Ya que el me tomo de la mano, y su mirada… !Dios! !Me encantaba!Estoy segura que sabía el efecto que su mirada tenía sobre mí. Ya que por algo sonreía de esa un rato llegaron mis compañeros. Entre ellos unos amigos que yo aprecio muchísimo. Y ese momento me dio tanta risa, que dios mío… !no podía aguantar!Primero llego Seikishi. Alguien muy especial para mí, ya que al verlo solté la mano de El y me levante para abrazar a mi amigo. Contenta, pues creí que no iba a venir.Y al voltear a verlo a El, me dejo confundida su mirada ¿Por qué me veía de esa manera? Yo los presente, ellos se chocaron los puños, le presente a mi hermano y a la parejita junto a el. Y siguió saludando a los demás. Yo volví a sentarme, y de inmediato el tomo mi mano de nuevo.

Algo que me resulto curioso ¿Acaso estaba celoso? No… Eso no podía ser posible, ya que no puedes estar celoso de alguien a quien no quieres ¿O si? Y si estaba celoso ¿Acaso me quería?Acercamos más las sillas. Dejamos a mi hermano solo. Yo voltee a verlo a El, se me quedo viendo de una forma que yo conocía muy esa mirada solo la ponía cuando me iba a ía razón. Pues se inclino hacia mí, y me un momento no fui consiente de las demás personas. Solo sus labios me importaban. Y que no dejara de hacerlo.

Pero lo aparte. Pues había recordado que no estábamos solos, ya que tenia a medio salón viendo la escena. Me dio pena, ya que no dejaban de voltear. Yo solo le sonreí. El volvió a besarme. Un beso corto, pero a mi me dejaba sin me dijo que quería ir a la tienda a comprar algo, nos levantamos, Ayumi nos echo carilla diciéndome si por que nos íbamos tan pronto, yo le pregunte si donde había una tienda cerca, me dijo que a la vuelta, así que nos fuimos.!El señor quería comprar chicles!Y yo que había pensado que era un pretexto para otra cosa, o la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con el y preguntarle todas las dudas sobre lo que hací no dije nada. Y cuando volvimos, Eri una amiga me hablo. Me dijo que me sentara con ella y que me lo trajera a El para presentarlo. Yo le dije que se viniera, pero el no me respondió y se fue hacia me quede perpleja ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué se iba sin decirme nada? ¿Acaso estaba molesto por algo?Comencé a sentirme mal. Estaba a punto de ir por el. Pero regreso. Y no solo eso, si no que traía mi bolso y mi chamarra, de dijo que los había dejado en la sala cuando llegamos y que no sabían de quien era…Yo suspire y le sonreí. Se estaba comportando.-Aunque no lo fuera-. Como mi novio.

Sirvieron la cena y comimos. A mi me dio pena, pues era la primera vez que El me veía comer, y me daba vergüenza. Su opinión era muy importante para mi, no quería que pensara mal.

O quizás era yo la pensaba mal, pues estaba confundiendo las cosas con algo que no era, ya que el nunca iba a decir que me quería…

Al terminar todos nos salimos a la calle, yo me senté en la banqueta y me recargue en la pared. El se sentó conmigo, y después de un rato se recargo sobre mis piernas y las abrazo por debajo. !Dios mío se veía tan lindo! Yo solo le acaricie el cabello. Me dieron unas ganas enormes de protegerlo. !Ahora lo quería mas que nunca! No podía muy noche, ya pasaban de las doce. Teníamos que irnos o mi mama se pondría histérica. Así que le dijimos a Houjo que nos llevara… Me despedí de Ayumi, le desee feliz cumpleaños y nos subimos al que esta vez, Sango se metió primero, luego yo en el asiento trasero, se metió Miroku, y ya no había lugar. Mi hermano se fue solo adelante. Y El, !se tiro encima de nosotras!Así es, estaba arriba de Sango y de mí. Cuando íbamos en camino, lo voltee a ver, tenia su brazo extendido, lo paso por mi cabello y lo acaricio…Yo me estremecí. Era una sensación extraña. Me dieron escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Y cuando voltee a verlo, sus ojos me veían de una forma tan tierna, que de nuevo sentís que me derretí al fin a casa, y cuando Houjo se fue, mi amiga y Miroku se fueron juntos, mi hermano comenzó a ir a la casa, y El y yo nos quedamos. No me beso. Aunque me hubiera encantado que lo hiciera. Solo me sonrió y me dijo que ya se iba. Yo le sonreí también. Y cuando entramos a la casa mi mama ya se encontraba dormida, le dimos las buenas noches, y salimos de ahí…Estando ya en el cuarto. Después de dar miles de vueltas en las cobijas, al fin pude cerrar los ojos, con la imagen de su sonrisa grabada en mi cabeza…


	6. Chapter 5

**Diciembre 1**

El horror. El dolor. La humillación. Y el llanto…Así comienza este día, que he declarado, fue el peor de mi vida…En la mañana estuve en mi casa, todo el tiempo recordando lo que había ocurrido en noviembre se había comportado como todo un novio cariñoso, atento, !y celoso! No tenía la menor tonto me quería tanto como yo lo quiero a el. "Si…" eso era lo que yo pensaba. Pero mas tarde…Un tiempo después llegaron mis amigas. No tardaron en echarme carilla por lo de la fiesta de Ayumi, pero la verdad no me importaba, pues en ese momento yo pensaba que había encontrado a la persona para mí…Nos la pasamos hablando y contándole a mí amiga Ayame lo que paso en esa fiesta. Así hasta entradas horas de la noche y el no se apareció.No salió en toda la tarde, no vino a verme, no me había besado, ni hablado, nada…Aunque pareció escuchar lo que pensaba. Pues llego algo tarde con nosotras y se recargo en el auto justo enfrente de mí.Algo raro ocurría. El no había saludado a nadie. !Ni siquiera a mi! No hablo, ni un beso me dio, solo se quedo ahí para viéndome de una forma extraña. -Que te pasa, ¿por que no hablas?- Le pregunte yo. -Nada… - Fue lo único que respondió. -Esta bien.- Pensé yo. Si no quiere hablar no le voy a hacer caso. Y como si no estuviera ahí yo seguí platicando con mis amigas. Pero de vez en cuando volteaba a verlo. Y lo sorprendía mirándome. Estoy segura que pude verlo triste y preocupado. ¿Pero… Por que? No sabía que era lo que lo atormentaba.

Seguí viéndolo al igual que el a mí. Trate de decirle que no pasaba nada. Que todo estaba bien. El cerró sus ojos y se levanto. -Ven…- Lo escuche decirme. Me ayudo a levantarme y me llevo lejos de ahí. Más bien a la que hace unos años era la casa de ese idiota de sentó en la barda, yo lo imite. Pero el no hablaba. Me dio un mal presentimiento y comenzaron a darme escalofríos. Como si ya supiera de ante mano lo que el me iba a decir. -¿Que ocurre? ¿Estas bien?- Pregunte yo con el corazón en la boca. Tenía miedo, y su silencio me asustaba más…El no me respondió. Suspiro. Tenía la cabeza agachada. Volteo para la calle. Y luego me vio a mí.Dios mío, esa cara. Que era eso que sus ojos reflejaban. Miedo, angustia, dolor, coraje?¿Que rayos le pasaba? Era algo malo, estaba segura. !Pero por que no me decía nada! ¿Por que me hacia sentir tan angustiada de saber lo que le pasaba?Y como antes me miro. Dios, me asusto su mirada, la conocía muy bien. Era la misma que tenia antes de que nos volviéramos a hablar, cuando no le importaba nada. Esa era su cara llena de odio y frialdad. -Quiero decirte…- Dijo el mientras me miraba fijamente.- Que… solo estuve contigo para tratar de olvidar a mi ex…¿Era un sueño? No… una podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Entonces, ¿nada de lo que hizo era cierto? Ni los besos, las palabras dulces… ¿nada? -¿Por que lo hiciste…?- Fue lo único que pude decir. Sentí como algo se rompió en mi pecho, me dolía, sentía que no podía ni respirar… -Por que… -Dijo el volteándome a ver.- Pensé que contigo la iba a poder olvidar. -Ah… ¿o sea que ni para eso sirvo?- Le dije al borde de las lagrimas. Quería llorar. !Quería morirme!El no me respondió, solo agacho su cabeza, suspiro y volvió a quedarse callado. -¿Por que no me dijiste esto antes? – le pregunte aguantando las enormes ganas que tenia de salir corriendo de ese lugar.- Me hubieras dicho que tenia un problema y yo te hubiera ayudado como tu amiga. Por que eso soy. Te hubieras ahorrado todo este pancho que hiciste, y me hubieras ahorrado a mi todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento…Estaba comenzando a odiar que se quedara callado… -¿Por que no me respondes? ¿Por que me haces pensar que si me quieres si no es así? ¿Que no te importa lo que yo sienta? !Maldita sea, respóndeme!Pero no lo hizo… Yo no quería quedarme ahí y seguir escuchando como me destruía lo más hermoso que me había pasado en la vida. Así que me levante y me fui…Pero al dar unos cuantos pasos me detuve. Respire profundamente. Seque las lágrimas que acababan de resbalar por mis mejillas. No quería que mis amigas me vieran con ellas con una sonrisa falsa, ambas estaban riendo, pero al verme llegar se callaron y me preguntaron que si que me había dicho. Yo poniendo una cara picara le dije: -¿Ustedes que creen?Ellas al parecer me creyeron, y siguieron platicando. Yo entre a mi casa por un momento. Me dio mucho gusto ver que tanto mi hermano como mis padres estaban encerrados en sus a la cocina y ahí llore… Llore por lo tonta que había sido. Por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que el no podría estar haciendo eso en serio, que jamás podría llegar a quererme…Llore también por el engaño, por el dolor que en ese momento estaba sintiendo. Por saber también, que esto siempre terminara mal. Ya que no hay persona en el mundo que pueda llegar a quererme…No se cuanto tiempo dure dentro de mi casa, llorando. Pero Salí de nuevo. Con una mascara puesta en mi rostro, ocultando lo que en realidad sentía. Mis amigas aun seguían riendo, por lo que veía se la estaban pasando envidia les tengo… -Me dije yo.!Como me hubiera gustado no salir hace un mes! ¿Por que tuvo que besarme ese día? ¿Por que tuvo que hacerme esto a mi? !Por que! -¿Que pasa?- Me pregunto Sango. -¿Que tienes?- Me repitió Ayame. Dejaron de hablar y me voltearon a ver. -No…. No tengo nada.-Les conteste yo. Sonreí. Una sonrisa tan falsa que ni yo misma sabía que podía bien. Dijeron ambas, yo me senté de nuevo, sintiéndome la más hipócrita del mundo, por no decirles nada a ellas…Es curiosa la ironía, pues en mi caso, siempre que mis amigas vienen a mi casa, se van temprano, y ninguna se quiere ir, pues estamos tan a gusto las tres juntas platicando, que el tiempo se nos va volando...Eran las doce de la noche y ellas aun no se iban. Yo no podía soportar ni un minuto más. ¿Por que ahora que necesito que se vallan no lo hacían? Siempre se iban temprano, y ahora que si es importante. Allí estaban las dos…Hablando de cosas sin sentido haciendo cada vez más difícil que yo guardara silencio.!No lo soportaba!Estúpido mundo! Pensé yo. ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Que no te das cuenta que quiero estar sola en este momento? ¿Por que ahora que necesito que mandes a sus madres no lo haces? ¿Acaso te gusta verme sufrir a ti también? !Quiero que se vallan! !No quiero hablar con nadie! ¿Que no lo entiendes? Por favor, llévatelas…En ese momento como antes. Era como si el universo me escuchara. Pues unos minutos después. De la nada me dijeron ellas que ya se iban. Yo les sonreí hipócritamente de nuevo. Así que se levantaron, se despidieron de mí y se marcharon...Entre a mi casa en cuanto ellas se fueron, cerré las puertas, y me dirigí a la é los ojos....Y un sollozo que estaba luchando por que no escapara, sonó en el silencio de la habitación...El llanto no cesaba. Llore. Pues el dolor era inmenso, profundo… Como si una daga hubiera atravesado a mi corazón. Era horrible. Una sensación en verdad horrible…Las horas pasaron. Yo seguía igual, incapaz de parar el llanto, mis ojos rojos e hinchados de tantas lágrimas que corrieron. Ni siquiera podía hablar…!No quería sentir esto! Me dolía demasiado...Por que dios mío, por que me hizo esto? ¿Por que hacerme creer que me quería si no era cierto?¿Que acaso le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas?¿Y por que rayos no me di cuenta antes? "Por que le creías..." Me dijo mi conciencia. "Por que lo quieres demasiado como para pensar que el te lastimara. Te negabas rotundamente a aceptar la posibilidad de que no fuera en serio"Era verdad... Yo lo quería demasiado, me deje cegar por mis sentimientos. Tenia sospechas sobre el, y tenia preguntas, unas preguntas que no me atreví a hacerlas. Y no dejo de pensar que si las hubiera hecho en su momento, no estaría pasando por este dolor...Me dolía la cabeza, por un momento quise exagerado, lo sabia. !Pero yo en verdad lo quería a El! Lo quiero aun en este momento. Desde siempre lo he querido demasiado. Solo que jamás lo había dicho. Pues como el no me daba motivos para pensar que sintiera lo mismo. Yo callé.Por eso me afectaba tanto. Por que en los nueve años que lo conozco. Fue el único que no se unió a la cadena de "Casanova" el solo me ayudaba. A veces se reía de mí. Pues todos de repente, comenzando por Naraku, se me declaraban a cada momento. Y el nunca lo hizo…Desde pequeña me gustaba. Pues se me hacia muy lindo y gracioso. De grande comenzó con su misterio y una rudeza que a mi me fascinaba. Aun lo quería. Me preocupaba cuando oía que se había peleado. Y ahora en esos momentos que pasamos los dos lo quise más que tanto, que no me di cuenta en que momento me quede dormida, pero pasadas unas horas, desperté, los ojos me dolían, me levante, la cabeza me daba vueltas, entre a mi cuarto, me alegro que mi hermano estuviera dormido, así no se daría cuenta de mis el reloj. Las 4:35 de la madrugada. No quería llorar más, no quería seguir recordando todo. Me dolía demasiado. Sentía los martilleos en mi cabeza cada vez más fuertes. Me aleje de las lágrimas, del sufrimiento. De todos los recuerdos y los acosté... y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo... El dolor no se iba, el dolor de saber que había sido engañada no desaparecía, era algo horrible, me dolía hasta respirar...No se de donde saque las fuerzas para aguantar hasta ese preciso momento, pues llore tanto que el sueño se me muy tarde lo sabia. En cualquier momento amanecería, ya no quería recordar nada, ya no quería llorar mas, cerré mis ojos y caí dormida...コゴヘ


	7. Chapter 6

**Diciembre 2**

De pronto todo se detiene, el cielo se oscurece, el mundo esta completamente muerto…Abrí los ojos, no me sentía mal, era un día como cualquiera…Pero !Zas! El recuerdo de todo lo que me paso la noche anterior me abofeteo tan fuerte que sentí de inmediato como el dolor abrazaba cada parte de mi ser…No pode siquiera decir algo, pues las lagrimas comenzó a salir inconscientemente de mis ojos, pues en ese momento yo solo quería morir…¿Por qué? Siempre en algún momento nos hemos preguntado esto. La mayoría de las veces por pura curiosidad. Pero otras veces viene cargada de dolor..¿Por qué? ¿Porque me paso esto a mi? ¿Porque el me lastimo de esa manera? ¿Porque me hizo creer que me quería cuando no era verdad?¿Que acaso no le importa lo que yo sienta?Aun no me hacia a la idea… negaba por completo lo que había pasado. Me estaba engañando, lo sabía. Pero eso era mejor a estar hundida en una horrible depresión que me hacia desear estar muerta…Jamás en mi vida había llorado tanto…Era la primera vez que sentía esa necesidad de sacar todo el dolor que sentía por dentro. Nunca pensé que pasaría por algo así.Sentir una opresión en el corazón. Tan profunda, que el aire no entraba a mis pulmones…No podía ni moverme. Estaba tan lastimada, tan decepcionada, que seguí llorando. No sabia que podía llorar de esa manera, nada me importaba, lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir y jamás despertar… -¿Que tienes? – Escuche a alguien decir después de unos minutos. Voltee a ver quien era, pero no pude identificarlo. Tuve que secarme las lagrimas. Y pude ver la imagen de mi hermano viéndome con cara de no le respondí. Intente hablar pero no pude hacerlo, mi voz salía demasiado ronca.

!Y NO PODIA DEJAR DE LLORAR!El seguía preguntando. Yo no podía responderle. Se acerco a mí. Yo no paraba de llorar. Debió desesperarse, pues se levanto y dijo que le hablaría a mi mama… -No le hables… Por favor. -le rogué yo en un susurro mientras lo veía a los ojos.-Por favor… - Le dije de nuevo.

El me hizo caso, pues cerró la puerta del cuarto y se sentó en la cama junto a mí…Me sentía patética… débil. No podía dejar de llorar. Y mi hermano me preocupaba también. !No tenia la culpa de lo que me estaba pasando!Y aun as estaba ahí, dándome su apoyo moral, sufriendo al verme mal. Guardando silencio como yo se lo pedí, tratando de que mis padres no se no sabría que decirles. Ellos no sabían nada, ni siquiera le había mencionado a mi mama que estaba comenzando a querer a la persone que por 8 años había detestado. No podía decirle eso ahora, y que además me había utilizado. ¿Como podía decirle que jugo con mis sentimientos? ¿Que me hizo creer que me quería siendo una vil mentira? !No podía decirles eso!Ellos nunca se enterarían de nada!En la noche llegaron mis amigas. Hoy había partido de futbol. Y Sango era fanática, asi que venían a invitarme con toda la intensión de hacer que yo me la pasara bien un rato y olvidara todos mis que no la herida estaba demasiado abierta como para andarla exponiendo al lugar donde de seguro el estaba…El partido comenzó. Trate de divertirme como mis amigas, prometiendo secretamente que ya no lloraría por no pude cumplirlo. Pues como a los diez minutos se escucharon voces. Venían de afuera. Eran ellos. Era el. Venía con sus amigos. La bola de perros…Y en ese momento como en la mañana, las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos sin que yo me diera cuenta. Hasta que Ayame, un tanto triste me dijo que no llorara, me abrazo y me dijo que el no merecía mis lagrimas, que no valía la pena llorar por ese idiota…Eso en parte era cierto. Pero en mi caso, que a ese "idiota" lo quiero como a nadie. Era un poco más difí perros se fueron. Yo me puse mas tranquila, pero me sentí mal, pues les estaba arruinando la fiesta a mis acabo el partido. Como gano el equipo de mi amiga, salió corriendo con su bandera del equipo.-Que mas bien era una toalla azul con el logo de su equipo, la cual traía atada a su cuello en forma de capa.- y comenzó a gritar. Estaba feliz pues al ganar su equipo, ella ganaba una apuesta que había hecho con unos frente, estaban unos vecinos de Sango, que nos invitaron a ver el resumen del partido. Nosotras fuimos a ver, pues era como un tipo de celebración. Ya sabes como son los fanáticos. Sienten "pasión" por el futbol. Pasó una hora, y yo no podía más. Me despedí de ellas disculpándome, pues se molestaron y comenzaron a decirme que no dejara que ese idiota me arruinara las escuchaba, pero solo quería irme a casa y acostarme. Me dejaron ir con la condición de que tuviera cuidado, y salí de la rumbo a mi casa metida en mis pensamientos. Rogando con cada paso que daba, que el no estuviera cerca…


	8. Chapter 7

**Enero 28 **

El día de hoy pasaron muchas cosas. Y en tan poco tiempo, no podía í en la tarde con Sango. Ayame no estaba, como siempre. Estábamos en vacaciones y ella se había ido a í que fuimos a la tienda a comprar algo, y cuando pasamos por su casa. Se oía mucho escándalo, se podía ver por la ventana que había mucha gente dentro, y como mi amiga Leslie quiso jugar, soltó una carcajada tan fuerte, que de plano pensé yo, estaba muy que me resulto muy extraño, pues en ese momento salió de la casa mi amigo lo saludé, pero el venia riéndose, una mirada un tanto pícara. -Oye… -Me dijo mientras se detenía.- Dice Inuyasha que quiere hablar contigo, esta en su casa, que quede atónita. ¿Qué quiere hablar conmigo? ¿Qué más quería decirme? ¿No le basto con hacerme creer que si me quería siendo mentira? !Pero que rayos le pasaba! -No voy a ir… -Le dije mientras nos íbamos a la tienda. -!Mujer ve! No seas tonta, !a lo mejor quiere arreglar las cosas!- Me decía mi amiga emocionada. Algo raro, ya que ella me había dicho hace unos días, que no creyera nada de lo que me como si supiera lo que el me quería , y cuando pasamos de nuevo Miroku nos estaba esperando, siguió insistiéndome, diciendo que el me hablaba. Que quería decirme le dije que no. Y menos si tenia que entrar a su casa. Ni loca entraba ahí. Le dije que si tanto quería hablar conmigo como decía. Que saliera el a decí no fue así. Ya que mi amigo entro a darle el mensaje, y el no salió…No se por que, pero ya sabia que no iba a é a caminar, sintiéndome tan desilusionada. No tenia por que afectarme tanto. Y como Sango no me seguía, me detuve.Y al voltear hacia atrás, vi. como El salía de su asuste, pues llegue a creer que el se acercaría a mi a decirme lo que tanto estaba insistiendo. De nuevo me equivoque. Pues le dijo algo a mi amiga y se regreso a su me enoje. ¿Por qué rayos hacia eso? ¿SI tanto quiere hablar conmigo por que no lo hacia?¿Qué tan difícil era dar unos cuantos pasos más hacia donde estaba yo?Y como antes di media vuelta y seguí caminando. No quería seguir así. No quería escucharlo. No quería verlo. Me dolía…Y lo peor de todo era que a El no le importaba…Llegue a mi casa y abrí al puerta, Sango me detuvo, yo le dije que ya estaba cansada, que el nunca estaría hablando enserio. Ella me comprendió. A mi me pareció extraña su actitud, pues parecía como si lo estuviera defendiendo. Solo le di las buenas noches y entre a mi se cuanto tiempo paso desde que ella se fue. Pues alguien hablo mi amiga. Venia feliz, sonriendo, y mas escandalosa y gritona que nunca!Yo me levante y Salí a ver por que ella hacia tanto alboroto. -!Aome! – Me grito mientras yo habría la puerta de la sala.- !Te tengo que contar! Cuando entraste Inuyasha fue a mi casa a hablar conmigo. !Me dijo que todo lo que te había dicho era mentira!¿Acaso escuche mal?- Me dije mientras sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba. ¿Mentira? ¿Qué cosa era una mentira, todo?- Me pregunte yo. !Pero si eso ya lo sabia! ¿Por qué venia de nuevo a recordarme algo que me dolía mucho? -No te entiendo, ¿que pasa?- Le dije yo sabiendo lo que me diría. Bueno, que mas podría decir que era mentira. ¿La enfermedad de su corazón? -!El me dijo que lo de la ex no era cierto! Que todo era mentira. !El si te quiere!- Decía ella mientras me sonreía emocionada. -No es cierto… -Le dije yo asimilando las palabras. -Si lo es, !escúchame!- grito ella.- Me contó que te dijo todo eso por que la ex lo tenia amenazado, y que si no te dejaba, !te iba a lastimar!¿Eso era enserio?- Me pregunte.- ¿Que la ex lo tenia amenazado? !Eso era ridículo! !Era la peor excusa que había escuchado! -Sango, ¿como sabes que es verdad?- Le pregunte yo mientras la veía a los ojos. -Pues… !es que el vino a mi casa a decirme! -Si, pero no por eso le vas a creer, ¿o si?- Le dije yo mientras me cruzaba de brazos y veía como se quedaba pensando.!No poda creer lo que le fue a decir! ¿Esperaba que creyera esa absurda mentira?

!Eso no pasaba en la vida real!Pero recordé…Hace unas semanas. Alguien, no estoy segura si era hombre o mujer. Me agrego a su correo, y comenzó a amenazarme, diciéndome cosas. Ya saben, la típica amenaza. Aléjate de el… se donde vives… si no quiere que no le pase nada a tu familia… Bla, bla, bla…Hasta me insultaba. Me decía que El era suyo, que lo que el necesitaba era a una "Mujer" de verdad.!Me dijo fea!, que no valía no le di importancia. Pues creí que solo era una broma. Pero lo que pasaba por las noches, eso si me asustaba.A la misma hora, puedo decir. Pasaba una Stratus negro con luz de neón en el suelo, cola de pato atrás, y tenia una flor rosa pegada en la puerta de la gasolina. A huevo el carro era de mujer.Y todas las noches pasaba despacio, como si estuviera vigilando a alguien. Es cuando comencé a sospechar de la amenaza. Pues en una de esas me había dicho, que nos había visto besándonos en el patio de mi seguía sin creer, pues eso no pasaba aquí.Me hubiera encantado que fuera verdad. Que el me haya ducho eso por que quería protegerme. Por que me quería. Pero yo sabia que no era verdad…Sango aun intentaba convencerme, yo le decía que no era cierto, que era estaba a punto de contestarme cuando volteo hacia la calle, y la oí gritar el nombre de El…Yo me quede helada. Rogándole a mi amiga que no le hablara, comencé a temblar, tenia pavor, no quería verlo. No lo soportaba, me dolía ella no me ayudo. Siguió hablándole. El se acerco, le dijo algo que yo no comprendí. Me sentía acorralada. !Quería salir corriendo sin ver hacia atrás! Pero no bien. Pensé yo, si quiere hablar, hablemos. Decidí portarme tan fría como pude. Solo que. El se acerco a mí. Estaba oscuro, solo su silueta negra alcanzaba a ver. Se me quedo viendo. -¿Esta enojada la niña?- Dijo con una sonrisa. Algo que me enfureció. ¿Cómo podía algo tan tonto hacerme reír? Por que eso hice. Comencé a reírme, desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacia. Pues cuando sientes que tu corazón se rompe, no hay espacio para las sentía asustada, no sabia que hacer. Solo esperaba a que El hablara. Las ganas de saber la verdad se apoderaron de mí. Pero también el miedo. Miedo de saber que solo estaba jugando conmigo…Se acerco un poco más. Lo tenia frente a mi, estaba sonriéndome, ya que yo no paraba de reír, me dio pena, voltee a otro lado, no quería reír. !Quería gritarle cuanto lo odiaba! Cuanto fue lo que sufrí por el. Pero no podíás podría odiarlo, aunque lo intentara, lo quería demasiado. Y a pesar de todo el daño que me había hecho, yo era incapaz de momento de silencio se poso en el lugar. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Yo no quería decir nada, solo escuchar lo que tanto estuvo el insistiendo en decir; Comenzó a relatar una extraña historia acerca de una loca Ex novia que no lo dejaba en contó que me había dicho todo eso para que "Ella" no me hiciera daño. Que lo tenía amenazado, y si no me dejaba, algo muy malo me iba a pasar a mí.También dijo algo sobre unos amigos que lo ayudaron, y de un plan que tenia el entre manos. El cual consistía en pedirle a su amigo alguien, digamos irresistible, que se encargaría de insinuársele a la loca. Por si no lo había dicho. La loca supuestamente era hija de un Narco. Y el padre autorizaba lo que su hijita quisiera.

Así que el plan era. Que su amigo iba a tirársele encima, por así decirlo. Ella pues, no podría "Resistirse". El a la sorda iría a su casa, a la visita, y cuando llegara los encontrara en plena "Acción". De esa forma el tendría la razón en quitársela de encima y no habría ningún motivo para que ella se negara. De esa forma se libraría de ella para solo lo escuchaba. No dije ni una sola palabra. Deje que terminara con su historia, y cuando lo hizo. Un suspiro fue lo único que salió de mis labios. Era una historia demasiado fantasiosa como para que fuera cierta, y no le creí nada.Y al levantar mi rostro me encontré con sus ojos. Esos ojos tan inexpresivos ahora me veían fijamente, en busca de una respuesta, de alguna palabra. Pero antes de decir otra cosa, el siguió contó también, que gracias a sus amigos, se había quitado de encima a esa loca obsesiva, pero que había un dijo que la amiga que la ayudo, le había llamado la atención. Que a mi -estoy segura de haber escuchado esas palabras.- Me "amaba", pero que la amiga le gustó. Y me salió con la estupidez de pedirme un mes. Necesitaba tiempo para olvidarla. !Me estaba pidiendo un mes para olvidar a la loca con la amiga que lo ayudo!¿Cómo se le ocurría pedirme eso? ¿Qué pensaba que era yo, su plato de segunda mesa?¿La tonta que lo iba a esperar, no importa cuanto tiempo haya pasado?¿La que lo querría sin importar cuanto le hiciera?Eso era cierto…Yo lo esperaría todo el tiempo que el me pidiera. Lo seguiría queriendo tanto como en ese momento. Pues hace unas semanas me había dado cuenta, que estaba enamorada perdidamente de eso seria la tonta que lo esperaría. La tonta que lo amaría sin importarme que el no me quisiera. La tonta que solo se conformaría con una mirada suya. Que no le importaría nada con solo recibir un poco del cariño de El…Solo que en ese momento me enoje. -¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme eso? !No necesitas a nadie para olvidarte de una mala relación! Y si quieres a alguien, mírame, aquí estoy yo.¿Por que me dices eso? Déjate de tonterías, si me quieres dímelo de una buena vez. Y si no, esta bien. !Pero pon las cosas claras! No le hagas lo mismo que me hiciste a mi a tu amiga, por que créeme, vas a lastimarla solo guardo silencio. Yo estaba que quería matarlo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pedirme eso? Si necesitaba tiempo para estar solo y aclarar su mente, yo se lo daría. Por que estaría dispuesta a esperarlo con tal de que se quedara eso de olvidar a alguien con otra persona…¿Es un idiota o que le pasa? -Tienes razón…- Me dijo el mientras me veía a los ojos.- Voy a decirle a ella que no quiero nada…Eso no era suficiente. Tenía que saber de una buena vez si me quería o solo estaba jugando conmigo. Así que ahora hable yo…Le dije que ya estaba harta. Que me dijera de una vez si me quería o no. Por que ya me canse de esperar. Si me quería que me lo dijera, y si no, ya no lo volvería a molestar. -¿Tienes idea de lo que me duele que hagas esto?- me oí decirle a se levanto, pues se había sentado en el escalón de la puerta, no me respondía, solo se acerco a mí. Yo no podía moverme, su sola presencia me paralizaba. Odiaba sentirme así. Vulnerable e indefensa. Y era una sensación que el provocaba. Solo tenia que mirarme a lo ojos para que yo perdiera la cabeza!Y las palabras que en algún momento llegue a pensar que jamás diría salieron de su pidió perdón…No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. !Claro que lo perdonaba! ¿Como podía decir que no a esos hermosos ojos que yo amaba tanto?Me abrazo. Yo lo perdone… pero el perdón llego con una pequeña y discreta promesa, algo que yo le susurre al oído. Le pedí que ya no me hiciera daño, que ya no me volviera a me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, y me besó.!Dios! !Como había extrañado sus besos! Era lo que mas amaba de el. Su forma de hacerme feliz. Aun en ese momento tan difícil, conseguía hacerme feliz con solo un pequeño beso.Y no solo eso, podría estar enfadada con el. Y con una sola mirada podía hacer que yo olvidara mi enojo. Algo que al principio me molestaba. Pero ahora, en ese momento, era lo que me hacia quererlo mas que separamos. Yo todavía estaba confundida. Pues una gran pregunta retumbaba en mi cabeza.¿Por qué si me quería como tanto decía, no me pedía que fuera su novia?¿Qué era eso que lo detenía? Tal vez no era cierto lo que me dijo. Pero si era cierto… ¿Por que no lo hacia?Voltee a verlo, comencé a sonreír, tenia ganas de llorar, de angustia, de felicidad. Pues después que se fue a entradas horas de la noche. Dormí tranquila por primera vez en meses, pensando sin saber nada más, que todo al fin se había arreglado…


	9. Chapter 8

**Enero 29**

Muchas veces pensamos, que las cosas se arreglan con solo unas cuantas disculpas. Seguidas de besos y palabras dulces. Pero no siempre es así…La noche anterior. El vino a mí con arrepentimiento. Perdón… y una historia increíble.Y aunque lo perdone, la duda no se iba, ya que su historia era tan poco creíble…

!No podía creer lo que me contó!¿En verdad eso ocurría aquí en Japón? Se que no somos una ciudad sin crimen, y también se que los narcotraficantes existen pero, eso de que la hija de un Narco se volvió locamente obsesiva por el.¿Eso era en serio?En todo el día no vino, yo como siempre salí con Sango, y todo el tiempo esperando alguna señal de el. Nunca llego… Algo que me dolió en el alma. Pues no sabía por que, pero tenía el resentimiento de que todo era una mentira.Y una pregunta queda al aire. ¿Por qué le creí?Por que, para mi desgracia, lo amo…Así como es, así de tonto, de idiota, así como es el de frío. Que no demuestra nada, que no le rinde cuentas a nadie.Y también me preguntaron, que era lo que yo veía en el…Honestamente, gusta su forma de ser, como puede cambiar de humor en solo un segundo por culpa mía. Se que la mayoría de las personas que lo conocen tiene como primera impresión que el solo atrae problemas. Pero yo no creo que así como es el siempre, también es una gran persona, un poco cabezón, pero aun así lo quiero muchí que un día me mostró que tiene un lado tierno y sensible. Y me encantó. Llegue a pensar que no era el, ya que se comportaba de una manera que yo jamás había , amable. Bueno, a veces. Era tan lindo que hasta creí que estaba soñando!Por eso cuando vino arrepentido y mas lindo que nunca, yo no pude decirle que no. Y lo perdone por que quería, por que algo me decía que era cierto lo que decía, y aunque su historia no fuera muy creíble. Yo me arriesgue. Lo perdone sin importarme las consecuencias.Y en ese momento las estaba pagando…Pues al no venir el. El dolor que sentía era el resultado por haberme arriesgado. Pues después de esperarlo tanto tiempo, me rendí. Entre a mi casa, triste. Por que me dolía quería pensar que me había engañado. No podía pensar en eso… era demasiado doloroso.Y al igual que ayer. Cuando entre, a los minutos hablaron afuera. Era Sango. Yo de curiosa salí a ver que era lo que quería. Ella me dijo que alguien quería hablar conmigo. Y de las sombras salió El…Algo que me dio coraje. ¿Por qué no venia el solo a buscarme? Acaso le daba vergüenza, ¿miedo quizás?¿O le gustaba traer a mi amiga de mensajera?Pero algo raro tenia este asunto, pues para que haya venido El, a esas horas y con mi amiga a decirme algo. De seguro era como antes, algo muy me equivoque. Como antes lo había predicho. Era algo muy dijo que venia de ver a su "amiga". Que había hablado y dejado bien claro que no quería nada con ella, y que a pesar de que le armo un escándalo, el se negó.Pero ahí no acaba la cosa, ya que seguía hablando. Yo solo lo escuchaba, atenta. Esperando que me dijera el Pero del asunto. Por que lo iba a decir. Podía verlo en sus ojos- iba a decir algo malo, algo que a mi me dolería comenzando a odiar tener la razón en cuanto a el se tratara. Pues una vez más acerté.Ya que me dijo en pocas palabras. Que no se quedaba ni con ella ni conmigo, que eran demasiados problemas. Hasta me dijo que le dolía la cabeza por eso!Yo en ese momento como antes, sentí como la herida se abría de el coraje y las lágrimas se amontonaban. Pero no iba a llorar frente a el. No iba a permitir que se burlara de mí dolor. Me trague todo lo que sentía, y con una fuerza que no sabia que podía tener le dije solo una pequeña frase: -Tú te lo pierdes…No estoy segura si lo que vi. en sus ojos era dolor, o quizás era alivio, un alivio que debió sentir por librarse de mí. Lo comprendía, pues como ya había dicho antes, no hay persona en el mundo que pueda llegar a quererme…Me miro mientras me decía que si se lo perdía. Hablo bajo, como si solo fuera un susurro, para que nadie lo pudiera no fuera por que Sango y mi hermano presenciaron la escena, yo hubiera corrido a mi cuarto a llorar. Pero no lo hice, ya que mi hermano comenzó a hablar con mi amiga. Estaban riendo, hablando de cosas sin sentido, tratando aunque disimuladamente, de que la tensión que se formo entre nosotros disminuyera…Yo solo lo veía a El… aun no podía creer lo que me había dicho.¿Por qué rayos me hacia eso de nuevo?¿Acaso le divertía jugar conmigo?¿Le gustaba verme sufrir?¿O solo era para alimentar a su ego?De por que me hacia eso, que ya se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre en el, me hubiera encantado saber. Pues yo no hallaba una razón de lleno que justificara su comportamiento y sus acciones hacia mí…¿Acaso me odiaba? Por que si era así, me gustaría saber por que, ya que yo no recuerdo que le haya echo algo tan grande como para que el quisiera regresármelo de la misma manera.¿Era un castigo? ¿Qué fue lo que hice yo para merecer tanto dolor? !Por favor que alguien me diga!Pues no le encuentro lógica a la pesadilla que estoy viviendo, pues el amor no correspondido por el que estaba pasando en ese momento, esa un dolor tan profundo, que ninguna persona se merece…


	10. Chapter 9

**Junio 22**

Hoy…Hoy paso al fin lo que debió de haber pasado hace meses. Paso lo que debí de haber dicho desde el que nunca debí callar. Lo que me comía por dentro. Lo que debí decirle a …l y que por miedo y cobardía no hice. Y no dejo de pensar que si lo hubiera echo en su momento, nada de esto estaría , como siempre, de noche. Le pedí a mi amigo Miroku que me hiciera el favor de ía semanas planeándolo todo. Repitiéndome una y mil veces lo que le diría cundo lo tuviera frente a mí.Estaba preparada para todo lo que me pudiera el rechazo total, estaba lista, pues sabia perfectamente que el no me quería en verdad.¿Y si me decía que si? No sabría que responderle. Para eso no estaba preparada. Ya que estaba tan convencida que me diría que no, que nunca pensé en la otra que ser fuerte… lo tienes que ser. Me repetía cada vez más, esperando a que el llegara. Esta vez Ayame fue la que me acompaño. No había hablado mucho de ella, pero es una gran amiga. Siempre esta ahí para escuchar, es la persona que mas me í pensando, la verdad estaba nerviosa. Las piernas me temblaban, era demasiada la presión que sentía en ese momento…Así que me senté. En el mismo ligar en el que comenzó todo. Ese punto exacto. Donde me beso por primera vez… En el momento que me lastimo, ese lugar iba a quedar marcado para minutos mas tarde, llego se acerco y como antes se recargo en el auto de mi mama, el testigo numero uno de esta historia… Solo me miro, aun no decía estaba molesta. !Ni siquiera habría la boca y mi corazón ya estaba a mil por hora!Su sola presencia me ponía así…Me alteraba como nadie. Era algo que me encantaba que el hiciera, pero que al mismo lo tiempo lo sentía débil. Vulnerable... sometida ante el, a sus ojos, a sus besos, su mirada firme… -!Basta ya!- Me dije mientras suspiraba. Pues si lo que quería era arreglar este asunto de una buena vez, tenía que ser tan firme como el podía permitir que su presencia me afectara tanto, aunque lo é a hablar yo. Pues de los dos era la que estaba más dije lo que sentía, lo mucho que me dolió que me hiciera esto. Las ganas que tenía de matarlo por idiota. Las miles de veces que llore por el, las veces en las que desee estar mucho que se merecía mi odio, mas sin embargo no lo tendría, ya que ni siquiera podía odiarlo. Aunque estaba siendo exagerada y extremadamente patética, no me importaba. Tenia que sacara todo lo que sentía por dentro. No podía seguir callándolo más. Esa noche me desahogue. Le dije absolutamente todo lo que pensaba de valía un bledo lo que el me respondiera, descargue todo mi coraje en ese momento. Todo el sufrimiento también. Hasta que después que termine, le pregunte al fin, por que no había cumplido con su promesa. El al parecer no comprendía. Pues cuando llego a mi casa a darme su decisión, había dicho claramente el, que solo seriamos pregunte también por que había sido tan frío conmigo, por que si lo que quería era que fuéramos amigos no lo demostraba, por que siempre me miraba de esa forma, y aunque no me dirigiera la palabra, con sus ojos le decía todo. Por eso lo llame esta noche, por que sabía que estaba inseguro, y le estaba dando la oportunidad de aclarar bien las cosas, y lo que decía que sentía por mí.La respuesta a todo lo que le pregunte me dejo mas fue tan poco convincente, que de puro milagro no lo ahorque; El señor me dijo que como yo no le hablaba, el tampoco lo hacia, y sobre su comportamiento eso era según, por que el siempre se portaba así con no le creía. No podía creer lo cruel que era conmigo. Por que me hacia eso de nuevo? Hace unas semanas e había dicho que me quería, y ahora me trataba con indiferencia.¡¿Por qué carajos me hacia eso?En un momento se levanto. Yo por un segundo pensé que se iría. Pero no fue así, ya que se acerco hacia donde yo estaba y se sentó junto a mi, solo que un poco alejadoMe hubiera encantado verlo a los ojos. Pero la oscuridad de la noche no me dejaba, y la gorra que traía no ayudaba mucho que digamos.Y en cuanto al por que no se acercaba a saludar, o tan siquiera decir un "Hola" fue lo que me dejo mas alterada. -¿Quieres que te diga por que no me acerco a ti?- Fue lo que pregunto el mientras me volteaba a no respondí, solo lo miré, esperando que me dijera su motivo, la razón que justificara su gran comportamiento. -Lo hice por que no podría resistir estar cerca de ti… por que no soportaría las ganas de besarte…Eso era algo que me dejo sin palabras. ¿Por qué me salía con esas cosas de película?

!Simplemente quería que me dijera si me quería o no! ¿Era tan difícil? -¿Se supone que debo creerte?- Le dije yo fríamente mientras lo miraba.- Pues déjame decirte que no te creo ni una sola palabra. Todo lo que me has hecho, comenzando por un beso. Un beso que me cambio por completo. Me dejo muy confundida, y por medo nunca te lo dije, nunca te pregunte el por que de ese beso. Comencé a pensar que tú en verdad me querías. -Pero nunca fuimos novios, ni nada.- Dijo el mirándome a la cara. -Si… Ni siquiera eso fuimos. Nunca me lo pediste. -Tu no querías… -Me dijo el. ¿Molesto? -¿Cómo que no quería?- Pregunte incrédula.- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo si nunca me lo preguntaste? -Sango me dijo que tú no querías. Hace unos días te pregunto y tu dijiste que no. -Estaba molesta. Demasiado enojada contigo y con ella. Solo me decía lo estúpida que era por haberme fijado en ti. No se si supiste. Pero ese día nos peleamos, nos dejamos de hablar. Y si yo dije que no, no era en serio. A demás debiste decírmelo primero. -Pues eso fue lo que me dijo ella. -¿Y por eso no lo hiciste?- Le pregunte yo sintiendo náuseas. – Yo estaba preocupada. Preguntándome una y mil veces por que no me lo pedías. ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?El no me respondió. O sea que era por eso. Esa era la razón de que no me lo pidiera. Mi amiga le había echo creer que yo no lo quería. !Pero que estúpida fue!

!Como se atreve a decidir por mi!Ya estaba harta, quería terminar con eso de una buena vez. Le pregunte por ultima si me quería, si lo hacia, genial. Estaremos juntos. Y si no lo hacia, si decidía no estar conmigo, estaba bien, no lo iba a obligar a sentir algo que no estuviera en su corazón. Y estoy segura que el seguiría con su terquedad de quedar como pregunte mientras lo veía a los ía pavor… Su respuesta dependía de todo. No podía soportar la dijo que lo sentía, pero que lo mejor era ser solo amigosYo… por un largo momento no pude dolió en el alma que de nuevo me rechazara. Pero ya nada podía hacer. Y si el quería ser mi amigo, por dios, !claro que lo iba a ser! -Esta bien… -Le dije yo.- Si quieres ser mi amigo lo vas a hacer, y mas te vale que lo cumplas. Eso significa que cuando me veas, mínimo me dirás un hola, de acuerdo? Si es cierto que solo quieres ser mi amigo demuéstramelo, que yo entienda que solo eso quieres solo asintió. Yo tenía ganas de llorar. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Ni siquiera estaba molesta con el. No podría, simplemente no era culpa suya. La que se enamoro fui yo. El no lo hizo. La que esta sufriendo en este momento soy yo. Ya que el no me í que después de haber dicho lo que sentía, después de haberme desahogado al fin, el se marcho con una promesa al aire…Y ya veía si más adelante la cumpliría.


	11. Chapter 10

**Mayo 4**

Hoy era mi cumpleaños.

En unas horas comenzaría la fiesta que iba a hacer. Estaba terminado de arreglarme.

!No podía esperar a que todos llegaran!

Estaba feliz, realmente feliz, !ya tenia diecisiete años! A un paso de los 18

Simplemente todo era perfecto…

Salí a la cochera cuando llegaron mis amigas. Estaba contenta, sonriendo y lista para la fiesta.

Y al salir al patio, vi. a Inuyasha pasando por la calle…

Me paralice. Pues hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía. Como lo había predicho, el no cumplió con su promesa. Me estaba demostrando que no quería se mi amigo. Y sus miradas… !Dios! !Me hipnotizaban!

No pude ni hablar. El estaba viéndome mientras caminaba, yo solo permanecí parada. Quieta como una tabla. Hasta que paso y quito su mirada de mi.

Mis amigas habían guardado silencio, pues ellas sabían muy bien lo mucho que me afectaba su presencia, lo más que me ponía cada vez que lo veía…

Solo me sonrieron, me abrazaron y entre todas gritaron un "!Feliz cumpleaños!"

Yo sonreí. En ese momento las quise como nunca, esas eran mis verdaderas amigas, lo sabia muy bien, pues hasta en los peores momentos saben como hacerme sonreír…

Era tarde ya. La fiesta estaba quedándose sin personas, casi toda mi familia se había ido, mis amigas aun estaban ahí, así que Salí con ellas, estábamos todas afuera en la calle, sentadas hablando y riendo, pues habíamos comido y bailado bastante.

Yo también me divertía. Pero aun así estaba atenta. Buscándolo a El con la mirada.

Quería verlo, saber si estaba bien. Algo que gracias a mi amigo Miroku sabia muy bien. Pues el me tenia al tanto de todo lo que el hacia, y lo que mas me angustiaba era saber si su corazón estaba bien. Si se había peleado con alguien, por que era muy peleonero, y si volvió a la fumadera.

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que hablamos. Y en todo ese tiempo lo vi. muy poco, pero me tranquilizaba saber que el se encontraba bien…

Después de despedir a al ultima persona que quedaba en mi casa, permanecí unos minutos afuera.

Esperando sin ninguna suerte, que el pasara y poder verlo de nuevo…


	12. Chapter 11

**Julio 4**

Este día. Fue tranquilizador, pues mi abuela llego en la noche con mis tíos, trajeron carne asada. Pues venían a celebrar que mi papa estuviera bien.

Así es, mi papa había enfermado de paludismo hace unas semanas, y ahora se estaba recuperando, motivo suficiente para hacerle una pequeña fiesta.

Mis amigas también estaban ahí.-No son coleras, aclaro.- yo las invite a la cena.

Era muy tarde, mis tíos ya que había ido, y nosotras estábamos afuera en una mesa que sacamos de la casa, sentadas comiendo y platicando, riéndonos de ciertos perros que estaban frente a nosotras. Pues tanto ËL, como Miroku y Onigumo estaban en la casa de Takemaru. !Y no dejaban de ver para acá!

Y como siempre, su mirada tan profunda. Y para mi mala suerte, yo estaba de frente a ellos. De frente a El

Así que me costo mucho trabajo poner atención a lo que mis amigas decían. Pues no podía ni siquiera respirar, ya que el no dejaba de mirarme…

Como ya sabia, el no cumplió con lo que tanto estuvo insistiendo en dejar claro, pues en ningún momento desde que hablamos me demostró que en verdad quería ser solo mi amigo.

Algo que se le notaba muy bien cuando salía. !Pues su estupida mirada no me la podía quitar de encima!

Y lo peor de todo era que siempre que salía, el estaba afuera. Viéndome desde la distancia, aunque lo disimulaba a veces, otras no. Me volteaba a ver con todo el descaro de la palabra. Algo que al principio me daba risa por patético, pero que ahora, a estas alturas, me hacían pensar que las cosas podrían ser diferentes.

Me asustaba. Pues cada vez que llegaba de la escuela, me lo encontraba. Cada vez que salía de la casa me lo encontraba. Y eso ya me estaba volviendo loca! Pues si lo que quería era no sentir esto que siento por el. No me ayudaba en nada tener que verlo cada vez que saliera.

Los perros no dejaban de voltear. Cada quien con su respectiva persona por supuesto. Mi amigo Miroku, solo la veía a ella, a Sango, la persona que le rompió el corazón de la forma mas ruin.

Todavía se reflejaba el dolor en sus ojos. Lo comprendía, esa sensación era horrible…

Era muy noche ya. Mis amigas ya se habían ido. Yo comencé a llevarme las cosas adentro, vigilando disimuladamente, cada uno de los movimiento que el hacia cada vez que salía a la cochera…

Entre al fin a mi cuarto. No dejaba de pensar en que sus miradas significaban algo. Solo que no sabia que era. Estaba confundida, pues el había dejado muy claro que solo quería ser mi amigo.

¿Pero entonces… por que en igual de demostrármelo me hacia esto?

Porque no me dirigía la palabra, mas sin embargo, su mirada obvia hacia mi, era algo que el no podía ocultar…


	13. Chapter 12

**Julio 19**

El día de hoy comenzó como cualquiera, desperté, desayune, me aliste y me puse a limpiar la casa…

Había terminado. Solo me faltaba la sala, así que fui a abrir la puerta, y al hacerlo. El venia pasando… iba para la casa de Takemaru, estaba segura.

Me asusto como tantas veces antes, solo respire y me tranquilice, volví a cerrar la puerta, y a los minutos la volví a abrir.

Solo que de nuevo al abrirla el venia pasando. ¿Estaba sonriéndome? Si estaba segura de eso.

Pero… ¿por que? No lo entendía, solo le sonreí también y vi. como el sonreía mas, estaba contento. Extraño, tenia que haber pasado algo, pues el venia a paso veloz.

!Me sorprendió mucho cuando se dio la media vuelta y me dijo mientras sonreía que su pantalón se le había roto!

Y ahí estaba. Enseñándome el enorme hoyo que se había echo. Enseñándome todo su trasero con todo el descaro del mundo. Algo que me apeno bastante, pues el seguía enseñándolo todo, yo solo seguía sonriendo mientras se marchaba.

Cerré la puerta y suspire. !Dios! Mi ritmo cardiaco no disminuía. Mi corazón latía apresuradamente. Estaba bastante agitada. ¿Pero que rayos me pasaba?

Un minuto, dos, tres, cinco… !diez! Y mi pulso no disminuía no entendía por que me ponía así…

¿Acaso era culpa de el?

Eso estaba mas que claro, pues al sentir algo tan fuerte por una persona su sola sonrisa basta para hacerte perder la cabeza.

Y era cierto. Estaba que no podía tranquilizarme, el aire se me iba. Era lo que sentía, lo sabia. Era el precio por haberme enamorado de el…

A los minutos me tranquilice. Pero aun me sentía un poco agitada. Pues por mas que intentaba calmarme, la imagen de el mostrándome su ropa interior, me ponía roja de la vergüenza.


	14. Chapter 13

**Julio 27**

El día de hoy…

Mas bien la noche de hoy. Pasó algo que para mí, fue doloroso. Terriblemente doloroso

Me puse a pensar. Y a recordar, a revivir la platica que tuvimos el y yo. Y después de un momento recordé lo que me había dicho:

-"Lo hice por que no podría soportar estar cerca de ti. Por que no soportaría las ganas de besarte…"

Eso me había dicho el. Y aunque no le había creído ni una sola palabra, decidí hacer algo al respecto.

Le dije a mi amiga Ayumi que si me quería ayudar. Ella encantada acepto. Así que yo le conté lo que tenia en mente.

El plan era. Para probar si lo que había dicho era cierto, teníamos que hacer lo siguiente:

Por mi parte, cada ves que me encontrara con su mama, su hermana o su hermano, les diría que le dijeran a el, que le mandaba un beso…

Y mi amiga también lo haría. Pues para ayudar, ella se lo diría a Miroku para que le contara a El. Por el chat o en persona.

Aunque era patético, tenía que saber si era cierto o no. Y ver cuanto tiempo resistía el si acercarse a mí y romper su promesa…

Solo que esa noche yo estaba con mis amigos. Estábamos divirtiéndonos. El no tardo en aparecer. Solo que venia casi corriendo, con la cara enojada y los puños apretados.

-¿Pero que le pasa?-pensé yo. Pues cuando paso me volteo a ver. Algo que me asusto bastante, pues era como si me estuviera reprimiendo por algo.

A los minutos me hablo mi mama. Yo acababa de entrar a la cas, cuando escuche que Leslie me decía que saliera. Estaba gritando como loca diciendo que me apurar.

Yo salí preocupada por su tono. Y al hacerlo. Solo escuche lo que El le decía a Ayumi.

-"Dile que ya tengo novia…"

Yo me detuve. Solo estaba viéndolo a El. Viendo como se iba de regreso a casa de Takemaru. Viendo como todos guardaban silencio. Viendo como Ayumi me veía con tristeza.

No dije nada. Solo me acerque con ellos. Ayumi se puso junto a mi y me pidió disculpas. Yo le sonreí ocultando lo mucho que me habían afectado sus palabras.

Así que como se había formado una tensión horrible entre nosotros, sonriendo le dije a ella:

-Creo que lo mejor es no seguir con el plan…-Solté al fin yo con una sonrisa fingida. Ella me miro un tanto triste, pero no me dijo nada.- A demás, no le creo…

Ella me miro atónita. Era obvio que lo le creía. O simplemente me negaba a creerlo. Mi mayor temor era salir un noche y encontrarlo a el con otra persona

Y eso no lo podría soportar. Por eso no le creía nada. Y aunque estaba siendo infantil y ridícula. Yo seguía negando lo que el decía.

Lo hacia por que tenia una fuente muy valiosa. Y Miroku me había dicho hace unos días que el no andaba con nadie.

No me importaba lo que pensaran de mí. Yo no le creería nada hasta el momento en que lo viera a el en brazos de otra.

Y jure desde ese día que iba a hacer lo posible por averiguar si eso era cierto…


	15. Chapter 14

**Lunes, Julio 30**

El día de hoy fue, como siempre, normal...

De nuevo salí con mis amigas, de hecho solo fueron Ayame y Houjo, ah... si, también trajeron a su hija...

Me refiero a la pequeña Kirara, una gatita blanca que ambos quieren mucho.

En fin... Ellos llegaron y nos pusimos a platicar de cosas, mas bien me dijo que ella se acababa de "Casar" con el chico que estaba a su lado...

Eso por supuesto era broma… solo comencé a reírme. Pero pude notar como en el rostro de Houjo se notaba cierta desilusión. Algo extraño. Pensé yo. Pues era como si el se hubiera tomado en serio la broma que me acababan de hacer…

Pero cuando yo salí y abrí la puerta de la cochera, como siempre ahí estaba el, viéndome desde lejos...

-Haa... Ayame ahí están los idiotas.-Le dije yo, y comenzamos a platicar, pero yo sabia que el seguía volteando, a veces tan disimuladamente,

Que solo yo me daba cuenta.

Bueno. Ella me decía que quería salir mañana a jugar tenis. Yo le dije que vería. Pues aun no pedía permiso y mi mama a veces era medio mala con respecto a dejarnos salir. Solo dije que vería si me dejaban. Ella estuvo de acuerdo, después me dijo que ya se iban.

Muy bien, le dije yo y entre a mi casa, pero mi mama me dijo que tenia que ir a la tienda, así que me dio el dinero y rápido fui con mi hermano corriendo hasta llegar con mi amiga Sango, la salude y seguimos corriendo como tontos, alcanzamos a Ayame, ya que la mendiga se fue corriendo para que no llegáramos con ella, y nos fuimos juntos a la tienda.

Pero cuando regresamos, lo cuates dijeron que tenían un problema, ya que unos tipos querían robarles las bicicletas y estaban asustados, así que no sabían que hacer...

Lo extraño fue, que cada vez que yo me asomaba a la calle, por que quería saber si lo niños estaban bien, el me veía, bueno la verdad no se miraba por que estaba oscuro, pero yo estaba segura de que el volteaba a verme...

Y cuando los cuates se fueron a su casa, yo me quede con mis primo afuera, recargada en el auto de mi mama, que en todo este tiempo ha sido testigo de lo que paso entre el y yo...

Como iba diciendo... Lo extraño fue que los tres se movieron y al igual que nosotros se recargaron en el auto del Onigumo, según parecía, para poder voltear y escuchar lo que decía.

Pero el... El me estaba dando la espalda... Todo el tiempo el estaba de espaldas a mi y no me veía, los otros dos si volteaban, pero el, no...

Paso un rato y mi primo dijo que el me estaba mirando, yo solo le dije que bueno y que no iba a voltear, pero después de estar un rato hablando, voltee a verlo, y lo sorprendí mirándome...

Y seguí sosteniendo la mirada, no la retiraba, hasta que decidí dejar de hacerlo, le sonreí un poco y voltee a ver a mi primo...

Y así estuvimos toda la noche, hasta que llegadas las doce, nos hablaron para que entráramos, yo no quería, pero ni modo, nos metimos, y cuando estaba cerrando la reja de la cochera, como siempre, el se movió, se acerco a la cochera de Onigumo, y muy "Disimulado" volteo a verme de nuevo...

Me dio coraje.

Siempre que estoy afuera hace lo mismo, pero ni siquiera se digna a hablarme, por que según el, no se considera lo suficiente persona como para querer a alguien...


	16. Chapter 15

**Martes Julio 31**

Me di cuenta de que esperarlo no sirve de nada.

Era cierto, de nada me servía seguir esperándolo. Me dolía demasiado. Cada noche era la misma. Salía solo para esperarlo a el. Para esperar que hiciera un movimiento. El que sea. Pero estaba esperando algo que jamás llegaría.

Y aunque el seguía con sus miradas obvias, eso no era suficiente para mi.

No podía simplemente seguir sin hablarme durante el día y no dejar de mirarme por las noches. !Era ridículo!

Tenia que olvidarlo de una buena vez. No podía seguir lastimándome de esa manera. Tenia que encontrar a alguien que me quisiera de verdad. A alguien que jamás me hiciera daño.

Aunque eso seria imposible de lograr…

Pero lo iba a intentar aunque sea, solo olvidarme de el. Sacarlo de mis pensamientos, de mi corazón.

Olvidar todos los recuerdos con el. Todas las palabras que me dijo todos los besos que me dio.

Tenia que eliminar todo rastro de el. Que ya existiera para mi.

Pero tomaría tiempo.

Ya iba a ser agosto y yo aun no lograba nada. Era patética, lo se. Pero no podía hacer nada. Yo no cometería el mismo error que el. Yo jamás utilizaría a alguien para olvidarme de otro. Eso simplemente es algo horrible. Yo jamás haría una cosa así.

Tenía que haber otra forma. ¿Pero… Cual?

Había pensado en mudarme. En serio, en verdad lo había considerado. También el irme a Estados Unidos a estudiar allá. O aunque sea a Okinawa. Por lo menos así no tendría que verlo cada ves que saliera.

Eso me ayudaría mucho. Pero estoy segura que me dolería demasiado.

Tenia que hacerlo por mí bien. Hacer un esfuerzo enorme. El amarlo solo me traía dolor, y no podía seguir así.

Era la única forma que podía encontrar. Ya que el jamás vendría a mi a decir que el también me amaba.

Aunque dolía, era la pura verdad. Era algo tan cierto. Que solo pensarlo, solo saber que era la realidad. Me mareaba.

Pero si la única solución que tenia era olvidarme de el y de lo que siento en mi corazón. Iba a cumplirlo, no importa cuanto tiempo me tarde…


	17. Chapter 16

**Jueves Noviembre 1 (Final)**

_Inuyasha…_

_No estoy segura si algún día leerás esto, la verdad espero que no, porque de nada serviría que supieras por todo lo que me hiciste pasar, ya que como no me amas, no te importó verdad? para ti solo es un juego sin sentido, no te importo jugar con mis sentimientos, no te importo saber si yo sentía algo por ti o no. Tu solo hiciste lo que te dio la gana. Y por culpa de eso, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, !no puedo sacarte de mi vida!_

_Y, ni siquiera puedo querer a alguien mas, no soy capaz de corresponder a quien si me demuestra que me quiere en serio, y no sabes como me odio por eso._

_No puedo entender cómo es posible que me haya enamorado de ti en tan poco tiempo..._

_Será que esos sentimientos siempre estuvieron ahí escondidos, y cuando tu me besaste, despertaron, y créeme, antes de que todo esto pasara, todos, y me refiero tanto a mis amigas como a los tuyos me decían, "El quiere contigo" "Te quiere" "Estas ciega si no te das cuenta" Y yo me negaba, negaba todo lo que ellos me decían, y negaba las veces en que tu me lo "demostrabas"._

_Y no les creía, a nadie, por eso cuando paso. Todo lo que una vez calle dentro de mi, soltó un grito tan fuerte, que no me quedo duda alguna, y yo de estúpida me lo creí todo._

_Y seguí creyendo en la mentira, en todas las cosas que me decías, en todas las veces que TÚ me besabas, en los momentos que pasamos hablando y riendo, en la infinidad de veces que nos peleamos por tonterías._

_Todo eso lo creí, era tan ingenua que no me importo que no me hicieras caso, no me importaba que te fueras con el idiota de Onigumo sin decir nada. No me importo que solo vinieras con migo cuando te daba la gana._

_En serio, en ese momento no me importaba, pues estaba tan aferrada a ese sentimiento que lo demás era sin importancia._

_Y no sabes cuantas veces quise preguntarte porque me habías besado. _

_¿Por qué esperaste hasta ese día, Inuyasha? ¿por qué? _

_¿Lo tenias planeado todo verdad?_

_Estoy segura, de eso me di cuenta hace un tiempo, solo que para ese entonces, me dolía demasiado verte._

_Me dolía verte por que el recuerdo de todo lo malo regresaba tan rápido que me mareaba. Y no se si tu te dabas cuenta, pero en varias ocasiones no salía, y estuve mucho tiempo sin hablar con nadie, estaba encerrada en mi cuarto siempre deprimida._

_Y pensé que el tiempo lo borraría todo, los besos, los momentos tantos buenos como los malos, las veces en las que creía que tu si me querías. Pero ya ves, se cumple un año de ese día y yo sigo igual._

_Y ojala hubieras visto como andaba hace unos días, preocupada porque no quería estar en mi casa ese día, porque sabía que tu ibas a estar afuera y eso no lo iba a soportar. Me dolería tanto que no podría aguantar las enormes ganas de llorar que tendría en ese momento._

_Y lo que más de dolía era que, podría yo estar tan angustiada y nostálgica ese día, y tu, de seguro ni te acordabas._

_Te vi. un domingo ¿recuerdas? Ese día cuando estabas afuera de la casa del Tatemara. Te cortaste el cabello, ese corte siempre me ha gustado mucho, no sé si lo sabías._

_Y sabes que paso esa vez? Me afecto tanto el verte ese día que no pude soportarlo, y termine con mi novio..._

_Así es, tenia novio, la persona que me demuestra que si me quiere y que jamás me haría daño._

_Era tan perfecto, pero yo no pude seguir, un solo día después de tanto tiempo te mire y lo comprendí..._

_Todavía sigo enamorada de ti..._

_No estoy esperando que, cuando termines de leer esto vengas corriendo con arrepentimiento en los ojos diciéndome que tu también me amas y que me pides perdón por todo el daño que me hiciste, por que se perfectamente que no lo vas a hacer._

_Yo solo estoy cumpliendo algo que te prometí hace tiempo. Haber, te acuerdas?_

_No. Ya lo sé, pero no importa, para mi si fue importante y desde que paso todo comencé a escribirlo._

_Cada palabra dicha, cada acción realizada, cada lagrima derramada, está escrita aquí._

///

Inuyasha guardó silencio. No podía creer lo que acababa de leer. Ella lo amaba.

Lo amaba aun después de todo lo malo que le hizo. Después de todas las mentiras que el orgullo le hizo decir. No comprendía cómo era posible que existiera una persona que lo quisiera de verdad.

El también la amaba. La amaba desde siempre. Desde que ella llego a su vida. Desde que era una pequeña niña de 9 años. El había sentido por ella algo que no había sentido por nadie.

Si, cierto, el había dejado de hablarle. Pero lo hizo porque no podía soportarlo. Le dolía demasiado estar tan cerca de ella y no poder besarla y abrazarla.

Estaba seguro que ella pensaba que no quería verla. Y aunque el le dejo muy claro que solo su amigo quería ser. No pudo cumplirlo. Simplemente no podía hablarle como si nada hubiera pasado.

Fueron demasiados los momentos juntos. Aunque un mes pareciera poco. Eso no era todo. Eran cientos de momentos. Esto que sentía no era algo de una día para otro.

Eran años de sentimientos acumulados. Años de cosas que no había descubierto. Lo sabía. Sabia que ella también sentía lo mismo

Y aunque no se lo dijera, el lo sabia.

Y el día en que su madre le dijo que ella le mandaba saludos y besos. Más difícil fue no hablarle. Pues después de esa vez, tanto sus hermanos como Miroku le decían siempre lo mismo. Que su niña le mandaba un beso…

Eso lo frustraba. Pues era como una venganza. Lo comprendía. Pero si no hacia nada. No tardaría mucho en romper lo que se prometió a si mismo.

Tenia que hacer que ella parara de mandar esos "mensajes" o no se haría responsable de las consecuencias. Y aunque le doliera hacerlo. Era la única forma.

Salió en la noche de ese mismo día. Enojado. Consigo mismo no con ella. Pero pudo ver como su mirada la fulminaba. Eso le dolió. Y dijo la peor mentira…

Invento que tenía novia para que ella se diera por vencida. Para que ya no hiciera nada al respecto. Al parecer lo logro, pues el ver su cara llena de dolor, le destrozo el corazón. Se sintió miserable. Un monstruo…

La había herido otra vez. Y ahora sabía más que antes. Que cualquier oportunidad que pensaba el existía aun. Había desaparecido por lo que acababa de hacerle…

Y ese día cuando llego a su casa. Le sorprendió mucho ver como Ayame lo estaba esperando. Esa amiga que por mucho tiempo lo trato mal ya que no confiaba en el. Ahora venia muy callada y con una carpeta llena de papeles.

Se los entregó. Le dijo que lo leyera, que esa era la única forma de que entendiera porque su amiga se comportaba así con él.

Y lo hizo. Comenzó a leer cada una de las páginas que venían en esa carpeta.

Reviviendo poco a poco lo que ahí estaba escrito. Sufriendo al igual que la que lo escribió. Arrepintiéndose por cada lágrima que por culpa suya ella derramó.

No se detuvo hasta llegar al último día que allí marcaba.

Se quedo confundido. Pues no le hallaba lógica. Sabía que algo faltaba. ¿Pero que era?

Levantó las hojas para acomodarlas. Y de ahí salió un pequeño sobre blanco. Lo levantó.

Era para él. Pues traía su nombre escrito con tinta negra.

Lo abrió.

Era una carta dirigida a él. Una carta de ella.

Comenzó a leerla. Su corazón se oprimía con cada palabra que leía.

Solo dolor había en esa carta. Dolor y un amor no correspondido que ella citaba allí.

Siguió leyendo.

-¿Novio? – Dijo atónito. ¿Ella había tenido novio? !Había estado con otro! ¿Pero por que?

Continúo…

Lo había dejado. ¿Por culpa suya?

Ella había cometido el mismo error. Utilizo a otra persona para olvidarse de el.

-Que ironía… - se dijo el hanyou recordando lo que ella le había dicho esa noche de diciembre.

Ella estaba declarando lo que sentía. Lo mucho que sufrió por culpa suya. Como paso sola todo este tiempo. Ya que ese era un día muy especial. Pues fue exactamente hace un año que ocurrió todo.

Termino de leer lo último que decía.

Ella lo amaba. Todavía sentía eso por el. Era increíble. Su niña, aun lo amaba

Pero siguió.

Sin duda ella no lo conocía tan bien. Ya que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible con tal de que ella lo perdonara.

-La promesa…- Recordó el.

Algo que había dicho. No tan enserio como creyó. Pues hace un año le había dicho el a ella. Que escribiera su historia, la de ambos. Algo que no pensó lo tomaría en serio.

Pero para ella había significado tanto, que así lo hizo.

Termino lo último:

"Cada palabra dicha, cada acción realizada, cada lágrima derramada; esta escrita aquí…"

Por dios…

¿Tanto daño podía causar el en una persona? Al parecer si.

Pero no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada esta vez. Iba a hacer algo al respecto.

!Iba a decirle cuanto la amaba!

¿Pero, como? Tenia que hacerlo bien. Sin errores. Y sabia con quienes podía contar para cumplir ese cometido…

///

Iba caminado por la calle. Acababa de regresar de casa de Ayame. Me sorprendió mucho que no estuviera. Pero ni modo. Ya después hablaría con ella de cierto documento que había desaparecido de su escritorio esa mañana.

¿Ella no pudo habérselo mostrado, verdad?

Ayame era su amiga. Sabía que jamás le mostraría eso a el…

Sabía que ella jamás se lo perdonaría. A demás. Aunque lo hiciera. Eso no cambiario nada. Lo mas seguro era que se burlaría de lo que sentía por el.

Ya sabia como era el. Solo que no le importó. Y las consecuencias eran enormes…

Seguí caminando. Y al dar vuelta en la esquina. Me encontré a todos en casa de Takemaru. Tanto mi amiga Ayame como Miroku estaban ahí. Con la bola de perros. Solo que ella estaba sonriéndome emocionada. Como si estuviera esperando que pasara algo. Eso me asustó. Pues todos me veían mientras sonreían con complicidad.

Si… Todos sonreían, menos el.

Algo que se me hizo todavía más extraño. Pues ellos no paraban de reír, y el no dejaba de mirarme.

Yo solo seguí caminando. Estaba confundida. Algo extraño estaba pasando allí. Y no sabía que era.

Iba llegando a la casa de mi vecino. Cuando oí gritar mi nombre.

-!Aome!- Grito el. Su voz era firme. Algo que me asustó. Me detuve por un segundo. Pero seguí caminando.

-!Aome!- Volví a escuchar que el decía. Esta vez era más fuerte. Con un toque de desesperación.

Yo seguí caminando. Estaba huyendo lo sabia. Pero tenía pavor. Miedo de lo que me pudiera decir.

Estaba a punto de llegar a mi casa. Ya solo faltaban unos cuantos pasos más. Iba a entrar a la cochera, cuando sentí que alguien me tomo del brazo.

Voltee a ver quien era. Y me encontré con su mirada firme sobre mí. Casi salto del susto. Pues el no me soltaba. Algo raro tenia pues no hablaba. Y yo, me había quedado muda.

Me soltó al fin, no dejaba de mirarme seriamente. Yo voltee hacia la calle, y pude ver como todos. Y me refiero a todos, estaban inclinados hacia donde nosotros.

Como si estuvieran impacientes por que pasara algo.

Ayame no dejaba de sonreír. Eso solo me asustaba más.

Bastante tenia con la presencia de el para que me agitara de esa manera como para que todos se pusieran en complot con el.

Lo mire de nuevo. Aun no decía nada. Yo cada vez estaba más nerviosa. No sabía que pasaba.

-Quiero decirte que lo que dije no era cierto… - Decía el mientras me tomaba de la cintura.

-¿Que?- Fue lo único que pude decir yo en ese momento.

-Era mentira lo de que tenía novia. No es cierto…

Eso ya lo sabía. Digo, no tenia que decírmelo. Yo sabía que no podría ser cierto.

Había guardado silencio. Yo no sabia que decirle. !Simplemente no podía hablar!

El solo seguía mirándome a los ojos. Yo no podía responderle. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que solo fuera una mentira.

¿Y si de nuevo jugaba conmigo? No… !Eso no lo podría soportar!

Lo miré. Estaba pálido. Se podía ver que estaba tenso. Esperando una señal para moverse.

¿Porque me decía estas cosas? ¿Le divertía verme así de débil?

Sabía perfectamente lo vulnerable que me ponía al tenerlo cerca. Y era cierto. Me sentía indefensa, atrapada. !Quería huir!

El jamás podría estar hablando en serio.

-Te amo… -Lo escuche decir en un susurro mientras me acercaba mas a el.

¿Acaso escuche mal? No podía ser cierto lo que decía. Eso era absurdo. El no me quiere. El no siente nada por mí.

A demás, !yo ya no siento nada por el!

-Yo… -Fue lo que pude decir. Sentía una opresión en el pecho. Lo vi. a los ojos, aun no decía nada.

El me miraba callado. Sus ojos denotaban angustia y temor.

-¿No me quieres? -Preguntó el haciendo el agarre en mi cintura mas fuerte.

-Yo… -Repetí. No podía hablar. No quería. No sabia que contestar. Y si era una broma?

-¿Tu que? ¿Me amas? !Dímelo!- Explotó el. Me acerco más a su rostro. ¿Estaba triste? ¿Pero por que? No podía estar pasando esto. ¿En verdad el me amaba?

-Yo… - Volví a decir una vez mas. Vi como el cerraba sus ojos un momento. Suspiro y los abrió de nuevo. Estaba viéndome con tanta ternura que me dolía.

¿Que pasaba? ¿Por que el se comportaba de esa manera?

Estaba sufriendo, podía verlo en sus ojos. ¿Pero, por que me decía todas estas cosas? Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Era como si el supiera lo que quería que dijera. Como si supiera lo que pensaba.

Como si hubiera leído mi diario…

Por supuesto. Eso tenía que ser. ¿De que otra forma sabría el todo eso?

Pero si lo sabía, si lo leyó. Entonces… ¿estaba hablando en serio?

Ayame se lo mostró. Mi amiga lo hizo… ¿por qué? ¿Que acaso ella no entendía el error que había cometido? De nada serviría lo que hizo. Ella sabia muy bien como era el. Sabía que jamás podría estar hablando en serio. Sabia que para el era mas importante la opinión de sus amigos que lo que decía que sentía por ella.

Pero entonces… ¿que significaba todo lo que estaba diciéndole? ¿Y por que todos estaban ahí de testigos? Era como si los hubiera reunido a todos para que vieran lo que iba a hacer. ¿Era cierto todo?

- Por favor… -Dijo el en un susurro. – Mírame. Dime que no sientes nada por mí. Dímelo y te juro que ya no te vuelvo a molestar. Pero por favor… solo dímelo, tengo que saberlo…

Sus ojos dios mío. Sus ojos irradiaban ternura, amor… no entendía por que eso me asustaba tanto. Yo también era orgullosa. A veces tanto que yo misma me enojaba. Y esta vez el orgullo estaba en el medio. Sin embargo…

Tenia que estar hablando en serio. Podía verlo en su mirada.

A quien quería engañar. Yo lo amo. Lo amo con todo mi corazón. Y si el estaba mintiendo… !Diablos! !Me arriesgaría!

Solo sonreí. El me miro sorprendido. Y me abrazó.

Me sentí aliviada. Consolada. En paz. Yo lo abrace también. Me separo un poco y volvió a sonreír.

Yo quería llorar. De hecho lo hice. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. No podía evitarlo.

-¿Me quieres? – Preguntó una ves mas el mientras secaba mis lagrimas con su mano.

-Te amo… - Respondí yo con una sonrisa. No podía decir otra cosa más que eso. Lo amaba. No podía seguir callándolo más. Y lo mejor de todo era que el sentía lo mismo.

- ¿Serás mi novia? – oí que el al fin preguntaba. Yo estaba perpleja. Parecía un sueño. No podía creerlo.

-Si… -Respondí yo sonriendo de alegría.- A pesar de que leíste mi diario, tonto.

El me miro algo avergonzado. ¿Creyó que no me daría cuenta?

Solo me sonrió. Y sin esperar a otra cosa, tomo mi rostro y me besó.

Fue algo tan dulce y tierno que solo pude corresponder. Estaba feliz, contenta. Ya todo estaba en paz.

A los minutos escuchamos risas y aplausos -Que más bien eran burlas y chiflidos- Me separe de el voltee hacia la calle. Y allí estaban todos sonriendo y gritándonos.

Pues el terco del idiota al fin había aceptado. Que la chica que tenía en sus brazos. Se había ganado su corazón…

Fin.


End file.
